Mistakes
by FireStorm92
Summary: Ash and Misty were twelve when the last saw each other in person. Nine years later Ash has grown both physically and mentally. Ready to face Misty, but he has made one mistake to many and has to deal with the consequence. Involves Ash/May as well as Ash/Misty. Rated M for language and almost definite lemon later on. (Unrelated to my other story)
1. People Make Mistakes

**(I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, that would be awesome if I did but I don't. I am not making any profit from this.)**

Story inspired by MasteringAMuggleLife and their story "The Hat"

**Mistakes**

He sat in a booth at one of the local diners in Cerulean City. With him two of his oldest friends. May Maple, Brock Slate and of course his beloved pikachu. All three sharing equally worried expression for the young man they sat with. Ash Ketchum had been quiet for hours as he stared at old but well kept red and white league hat that he wore when he started his journey eleven years prior, the same hat he had given to his most precious friend as a reassurance they would meet again. A gesture anyone who knew him would take as a great sign of devotion. Now he sat quiet with two of his dearest friends in utter silence as he mulled over the events that happened a few hours before.

_**Flash Back**_

He stood in front of the Cerulean City Gym. Ash had been twelve the last time he had seen his most precious friend Misty Waterflower. He was happy to be able to see her again. Though outwardly he was overjoyed, deep down he was terrified. It had been nine years, and during that time he learned a lot about the people who were important to him as well as himself. Broke and May had come along with him and though they remained quiet they could see Ash was worried about the reunion that was about to take place. They both came up to him and both touched a shoulder to gain his attention as they silently nodded and smiled to him encouragement. Pikachu, who playfully sat on his head let out and encouraging cry as he jumped off onto the ground to walk in with is trainer.

He took a deep breath and slowly started to walk to the entrance and enter the gym. As they all entered, Ash, Brock and Pikachu all looked relieved that nothing had changed. May having never been to cerulean before simply looked about eagerly. As Ash looked around the main corridor something caught his attention. His old hat was on display, for what reason he had no idea. As he went to take his first step towards it a door opened and out walked an all to familiar red head, her hair it's usual length but not kept in it's usual side tail. She had not noticed the group in the room as she walked over to the display with his hat. She looked at it and could swear her heard her growl angrily at it as she picked it up. After a moment she finally spoke, though her voice held no kindness.

"Your such a liar Ash..." She said aloud her voice sounding angry and hurt. Prompting the young man to finally speak.

"Who are you calling a liar Mist?" He said loudly forcing one of his grins to try and seem like it was a joke, but deep down he knew she was angry with him, and he felt that she had every right to be.

She spun around quickly surprised at the deep voice. It took her a moment longer to recognize him as he was older and more defined then when they last saw each other. His voice much deeper, but his eyes, she knew the moment she saw those chocolate brown eyes who it was. Almost immediately after realizing who it was her eyes grew wide but just as quickly they grew angry. When she spoke her words felt like they were laced with venom as she gripped the hat in her hands tightly.

"What the hell are you doing her Ash?" She said angrily through gritted teeth, the air in the room becoming tense. Ash was still determined and pushed aside his nerves as he gave a small smile to her hoping to disarm her but saw she was only getting angrier as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm done." He finally said as he stood before her. "I've finished with my travelling Mist... I wanted to come to you first after my Mom. But I found Brock and May along the way..."

Mistys anger seemed to stop rising but it clear by look into those green/blue eyes of hers that she was still absolutely livid. Her words only gave a taste of how angry she really was. "Really now. Good for you Ash. Why bother coming to me though. You had no problem forgetting about me during you journey." She'd say as she glared at him.

Though her questions were rhetorical he still felt he needed to explain as a pained expression came over his face "Mist... I'm sorry... I knew I should have called, but... things got in the way..."

"Then you make time Ketchum!" She shouted angrily at him Brock May and Pikachu all flinching. Ash had been ready for her to yell though and managed to keep himself composed as he stood his ground. He was now a whole head taller then her but never once tried to seem intimidating.

"Mist please just listen to me..." He tried to speak but was cut off.

"Fuck you Ash!" She shouted. "Nine years and not a single phone call! You have any idea how many sleepless nights I had wondering where you were?! Or even if you were okay?!" Tears starting to form in her eyes as she finally started to vent.

Ash winced when he heard the emotion in her voice and saw the tears threatening to run down her cheeks. He was about to speak up when May interrupted, trying to be a voice of reason.

"Misty... try to listen to him he's been stressing all day about this he missed you to you know." She'd say calmly. Only to receive a glare of hatred from the angry red head as he anger soared.

"You have no right to speak May!" She'd shout. "It's because of you and all the other girls Ash traveld with that he forgot about me in the first place!" May flinched and shrunk back Brock reaching out to her with a comforting hand on Mays shoulder as it was clear Mistys out burst upset her.

"Misty!" Ash shouted gaining everyone attention "I don't know where you got that idea but it was never Mays or anyone else' fault that I didn't call! It's my own fault! I got to caught up in my goal! I'm sorry that I hurt you Misty, I really am... But I will not tolerate you blaming anyone for my mistakes." He'd say more calmly with a stern authoritative look on his.

"Your a liar Ash Ketchum." She say bitterly "You lied when you said we'd see each other again soon and gave me this hat. I didn't know nine years was what you considered soon. If you lied about that, who's to say you aren't lying to me now."

Ash felt hurt by that. She had no faith in him at all, and his hurt was evident on hir face. He wasn't able to come up with any words even though everything in his head was screaming at him to say the words he had intended to say if she forgave him. He suddenly felt a hand shove him in the chest pushing him away as his hat was dropped in his arms. He looked up to see he with her back to him as she started to walk away.

"Get the hell out of my gym Ash, don't bother coming back" Her voice was audible, her anger evident yet suppressed. Ash finally muttering out the words he wanted to say.

"Misty... I love you" His words stopping her in her tracks. Ash felt a little ray of hope as he saw her turn her head to look back at him. Her eyes only showed her anger and hurt.

"If you had come back a few years ago when you were home. I would have believed you." She'd say softly before leaving the group in silence.

_**End Flash Back**_

He sat quietly as he stared at his hat, still mulling over the event that had just occurred. Brock was about to speak when the door flew open, Dawn Berlitz came running in and to their table the moment she spotted them. She had wanted to go to the gym with them but had other matters to take care of. When she received a call from May about what happened her prior matters halted and she went running. The look on his face was something she had never seen before. Sure she'd seen him when he was sad before, but this look, she felt like he'd been broken. She looked to May having know about her feelings for Ash since they first met and saw that she was likely just as upset to see the person she cared for most so hurt. She looked to Brock and smiled sadly as she touched his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Brock, when May called me she said she wanted to talk to Ash alone for a bit. So could you come with me for a bit?" She'd ask giving Ash a brief and apologetic look as Brock stood.

"Take Pikachu to." Ash said quietly. "He probably need some fresh air." He looked to his partner offering a sad smile. "It's okay buddy. Go with Brock."

"Pika Pi...Pika" Pikachu said quietly his attempt at comforting his trainer. A moment later he jumped up onto Brocks shoulder and was ready to go. Dawn looked to May, offering an encouraging smile as she walked out with Brock and Pikachu.

They were quiet for a long moment before Ash finally spoke lifting his head to take a moment to look out the window. "What did you want to talk about May?" He ask while in his thoughts he was panicking, afraid of what she might want to talk about.

She just stood up and made her way around the table to sit next to him rather then across from him reaching out to gently take his hand. She felt him tense but a moment later relax. Taking another moment to find her words. "I'm...I'm sorry about what happened Ash... I know how much she meant...how much she means to you." She'd let out a quiet laugh. "I've know back when we were first travelling together...

"Yeah, apparently a lot of people knew." He'd say sadly.

"Ash... I... I know this is a bad time..." She'd start to stutter out. This gained Ashes attention as he looked to her curiously. "It's just that... if I don't now, I might regret it later..." She swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. He returned her look, and in those deep blue eyes he saw hope and affection, it gave him a warm feeling. "Ash... I love you... I have since we travelled together... I know I'm not Misty... I'll never be able to give you what she could have given...but I'm willing to try... Seeing you so hurt like this Ash... It's painful for me... I never want to see you so...so broken again..." She started to tear up.

Ash just looked at her with a bit of surprise on his face. He had never thought anything of May from back when they were first travelling together. Other then reminiscing good times. Now that he thought back on her though. He could see her subtle hints and when she abruptly stopped after meeting Misty. "May... I'm sorry... I didn't notice..."

"It's okay Ash, you were focused on your goal, and that's why I was crushing on you... I stopped because when I met Misty that time she visited us. I could see just by looking at the two of you that something was there, even if you didn't know it yourself... So I stepped aside, because I wanted you to be happy." She said smiling a sweet and sad smile. "I don't want to sound catty Ash...but Misty was foolish to act that way... If it were me..." She started to blush "I would have waited as long as I had to... and I'd have held you and never let go..." Her blush deepened and she further embarrassed herself further.

Ash just looked on with a dumb struck look on his face. All this time he pinned over a woman who would turn her back on him, though for good reason, meanwhile here sat beside him a young woman he met years ago who had loved him since they were kids and still loved. Even more found the courage to confess to him. He was deeply touched and never breaking eye contact with her, he knew every word was truthful and heartfelt. Next thing he knew she had leaned in and pressed her lips to his as if to prove everything she had said was true. He was once again dumbstruck and was unable to kiss her back though he wanted to. She pulled back looking at him teary eyed still giving him the sweet and sad smile. "May..."

"It's okay Ash... I understand.. Misty is still in you heart." She held he hand over his heart. "I hope that one day there will be a spot for me there..." Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she began to tremble.

Ash just simply couldn't bare to see her like this and found himself pressing his lips to her in a soft and loving kiss. Though he felt guilty as a flash of Misty entered his mind, it wasn't fair to May when she was so ready to devote her heart to him. The moment she kissed him back and relaxed he felt a little better. He broke the kiss and saw her smiling brightly, so he offered his own half smile. May saw that he looked guilty and quickly pieced things together. Though her smile became less it was still sweet and loving. "May... I'm sorry... but my feelings for you aren't the same as they are for Misty... You are a very precious person to me... part of me wishes it was you who fished me out of that river right now...but it seems fate had different plans." He'd say sadly.

"I don't expect you to fall in love with me over night Ash... All I want is a chance. I never want you to hurt like you are today ever again. I just want one chance to prove to you how much I love you..." She'd say sweetly, her confidence boosted by the kiss Ash gave her. This made him smile.

"Alright May... Thank you...for caring about me." He said his smile seeming a little more genuine and relieved.

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly as she let her tears of joy soak into his jacket. "I promise... I'll never stop loving you Ash... I'll always try to make you happy."

Ash slowly and carefully wrapped an arm around her and smiled a little more. He believed her when she said that. And he already felt the spot for her in his heart growing when she was so determined to follow through with her promise. Though he down he always knew Misty had a permanent spot in his heart.

* * *

**All right I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review and I would once again like to thank MasteringAMuggleLife for so enthusiastically supporting me in writing this story based off what they wrote. I look forward to seeing what you all have to say and expect the next chapter soon.**


	2. Life Goes On

**Chapter Two up! Yay, and will a bit of lemony goodness at some point. As always I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. If I did...well the anime would have taken a different turn a few years ago. Unfortunately I don't own it or any rights to it.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Life Goes On_**

It didn't take long for Ash and May to grow close. She was very determined to prove to him she meant everything she said. Ash would just smile but inside he couldn't help but laugh as he felt she didn't need to do anything to prove. He wasn't the clueless ten year old he once was, as he grew he became an excellent judge of character, he could even read people better. When he thought about the little hints May gave him when they were kid he smiled to himself, but that also made him reflect on a lot of the girls he was around in he early years of training. He found himself feeling guilty as he realized quite a few of his female friends flirted with him. To this he'd just sigh but smile as he remembered most of them only felt puppy love and had likely moved on.

As he lay in his bed he smiled as he looked down to see his May cuddled up to him, her head rested on his chest, her right arm draped over him as she slept soundly. It was their one year together. In that year a lot had happened. Ash had actually been asked to become a Gym Leader for his own gym. He quickly and eagerly accepted and a gym was built in Pallet Town. He lived there now with May in the adjoining house.

It had been a wonderful night on all accounts, and Ash had intended to make it the best night of her life, his way of saying thank you for pulling him out of his depression. He wouldn't lie and openly acknowledged that he still missed Misty, but had moved on and was happy with May. Though May was sad to know he still missed her, she couldn't blame him. She was his first friend when he started his journey after all.

As he looked down to her sleeping form he couldn't help but reach with his left hand to brush her hair out of her face softly as it obstructed his view of her face as it lit up in the full moonlight. A sweet and gentle smile on her lips. Her eyes began to flutter open and she looked up in confusion to see her Ash smiling lovingly to her, she could only smile back.

"Sorry May, I didn't mean to wake you" He'd say quietly as he slowly ran his fingers through her silky hair.

She giggled a little and moved up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't apologize Ash. I don't mind if it's you who wakes me up..." Her smile faded and she gave him a dead panned look. "Just don't make it into a habit..."

He'd laugh nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Duly noted..."

Her smile came back and she looked to the alarm clock to see 1:09 am in bright red. She looked back to him in confusion. "You're still awake? Is something wrong?" She'd ask feeling a little bit of worry. The only time Ash ever lost sleep was when something weighed heavily on his mind.

"Just been thinking, about us and where this is going." He'd say taking a serious tone, his features matching his voice.

May was quick to jump to conclusions and failed to notices as Ash's left hand snaked away to his bed side table, reaching into the drawer to retrieve an item. "W...What are you saying Ash?" She'd ask worriedly trembling slight, this not going unnoticed by Ash, as he listened curiously. "I think we are doing great...if.. I'm doing something you don't like I'll stop... If it will keep you with me... "Tears started to well in her eyes and Ash quickly realized she thought he was breaking up with her. "I'll...I'll even...give up my vir...my vir.." She took a breath. To calm her nerves "My..virginity... Just...please...don't lea..."

He cut her off with a sweet and tender kiss breaking it slowly as he smiled lovingly at her. "Silly woman, I'm not ending things with you."

She visibly relaxed and let go a breath she didn't even know she was holding and looked to him with relief, seeing his bright and eager smile. "Then what about us are you thinking Ash?" She'd ask curiously.

His grin grew even more. "I don't know if I should say so now or tomorrow" He'd say with a bit of a laugh.

"Come on Ash, tell me, you know I won't be mad" She'd say still smiling as she spoke with a bit of a sing song voice.

"No, but you'll cry." He'd say still grinning. As he wanted nothing more then to go through with had he had in mind.

"Make me cry?" She gave him a curious look as she tried to understand. With a bit of hesitation she asked again. "Ash? What...What about us are you thinking?

His smile softened when he heard the nervousness in her voice. "I'm thinking about how much I want you to be May Ketchum instead of May Maple." He'd say as his right hand, which had been wrapped around her held her tighter to him.

She looked at him confused until it dawned on her what he was saying. "Ash...are you..." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"May...will you marry me?" He asked with a softness to his voice as he lifted his left hand and popped open a small box to show an impressive but still practical diamond ring.

She stared at the ring wide eyed. In her wildest dreams she never expected this. Especially only after one year. She thought she would have had to keep working to convince him she was his, but apparently she was further ahead then she thought. She looked back to him as unrestrained tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Unable to form words she gave him the most loving smile she could as she breathed shakily and nodded.

Ash just smiled and took the ring from it's box and slipped it on her ring finger with no problems. He smiled at her and spoke teasingly. "See I told you you'd cry... Mrs. Ketchum... "He added the last part with a wink. As she looked to him an irritated look until the name he called her registered.

"Mrs...Ketchum? I think I can get used to that..." She would smile at him as she slid to straddle his hips, causing him to look up at her with raised eyebrows as the blanket slid off revealing that she wore nothing but her bra and panties to bed.

"May...what are you doing?" He'd ask confused. Though he understood her actions, he didn't understand why.

If... If I'm going to be your wife... I...I need to be able to give myself to you entirely...body and soul... I'm ready...if it's with you I can and will do anything..." She said slowly and deliberately as if try to convince not just him but herself as well.

Ash just swallowed hard hard and looked up to her with wonder in his eyes. "I have no problem waiting May... if your not ready..."

She just smiled and shook her head. "I'm ready Ash... I want to do this for you... as my way of saying thank you... for such a wonderful gift." She'd say as she thumbed at the diamond on her ring. "Besides... are you really in any position to be saying no when you're already this excited?" She asked as she would grind her plump ass into his crotch teasingly, making herself blush brightly at her own actions but giggle at his as he involuntarily jerked his hips a bit.

_**Smut Starts here, Skip If It Makes You Uncomfortable**_

That was enough for Ash. He couldn't help himself. His love so openly displayed for him, so willing yet looking so vulnerable. He had to restrain himself as he sit up and wrapped his arms around her. Her breathing was hard and fast, his sudden reaction had startled her. As he started to move slower and more gently she relaxed. It didn't take very long for them to remove the little clothing they had on and Ash hovered above her, smiling lovingly down at her. To that she smiled back feeling reassured about her decision as she nodded approvingly.

Ash was having a bit of a hard time believing this was happening, he knew she'd be happy, but he hadn't thought that she would go this far. He would make sure to try and make this an enjoyable experience for her. He knew she was a worried a little when she saw his size. By no means was he hung like a Rapidash but was still easily larger then the average man, and she was a little on the smaller side. So Ash had taken his time before hand to work her up so it wouldn't be as hard on her.

His hands were slow and tended to her gently, determined to excite her. His right hand slowly slid down her abdomen trailing what felt to her like fire as he found his way between her thighs to her freshly shaven sex. He grinned when he felt how her excited she was from the dampness he felt as he lazily dragged his fingers along her already soaking womanhood, his thumb slowly teased at her little nub for a clit. He leaned in and whispered huskily into her ear enjoying the gasps and moans the she would let out to his actions.

"Seems I'm not the only one excited May." He'd say as he tilted his head down and started to plant soft but fiery kisses along the tender flesh of her neck, only eliciting shrp pleasurable gasps from her as her arms shot out to grab hold of his broad shoulders.

"A...Ash... if you keep it up like this... I...I'll go crazy..." She'd say out with a shaky whimper. Looking up to Ash with a pleading expression in her teary eyes.

He would have loved to continue teasing her but he couldn't deny her what she desperately wanted from him, but he wanted nothing more then to give her what she craved and slowly adjusted himself between her wide spread legs. He would carefully line himself up with her entrance and looked to her face to see the worried expression and smiled at her as he leaned in and captured her lips in surprise breaking it briefly.

"Just relax May, it will hurt a little at first, you know that, but it shouldn't be to long. Just focus on me." He said with a loving smile as he kissed her again this time with the hope that he'd take her mind off the pain.

He slowly slid inside, finding only a little resistance after he broke past her hymen. Going in until he was sheathed withing her completely. She'd gasp and whimpered as she felt him break past her maiden head, her grip on his shoulders tightening, her nails digging into his flesh. She was grateful that he he paused to let her adjust to the intrusion, felling as his member throbbed within her. After a long pause her grip on her relaxed and she looked up at him smiling lovingly with teary eyes.

"You can move now Ash... I'm ready..." She'd say quietly as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Ash nodded after she broke the kiss and slowly started to pull back and forth, the expressions she showed were of discomfort but he knew she'd relax and feel the pleasure soon. He continued to saw in and out of her and gradually increased the pace as her pained whimpers slowly started to become mixed with moans of pleasure. He would sit up and pull her along with him, having her straddle him, to which she quickly started to grind her hips along with his thrusts. They went like this for a while and eventually Ash ending up on his back while May lay on top of him, bouncing her own hips on his throbbing manhood.

"Ash... I'm almost there..." She cried out to him as he added his own thrusts to her motions, his own climax approaching.

"May, me to...I love you..." He'd say through his groans as she tightened around him.

It all happened so fast, the moment she tightened around him he lost himself as his climax overtook him and his seed poured into her depths. To this May shot up letting out a moan as the sudden sensation overwhelmed her and her orgasm rattled though her body. As she settled down she fell forward and passed out on top of him. Ash's arms wrapped around her instinctively as he slowly started to doze off. Still grinning like an idiot, he leaned his head down to kiss her on top of her head as his own eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_**Smuts done**_

A month later they were married. May was surprised that Ash had already set a date and had gone through all the steps. Dawn his mother and her mother had all planned everything out. Ash had even gone ahead and battled her father Norman for her hand and had beaten him quite thoroughly. Norman was excited and handed Ash a blank check on the spot for how ever much money was needed. Being a Gym Leader had it's perks.

After the reception when everyone was celebrating. May pulled Ash up to the podium and gained every ones attention easily. How could she not? She was stunning in her wedding dress. Ash she spoke everyone smiled, Ash especially as she was positively radiant. She apparently had a surprise for every one, especially Ash.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate such a wonderful event. We are both so grateful for your support. I have an announcement that I'm am very excited to make." She paused and looked to Ash smiling brightly with glassy eyes, looking back a to everyone else a moment later. "I'm pregnant!" She cheered excitedly.

The crowed erupted into cheers. There close friends jumping up to congratulate them. Ash stood wide eyed, as he registered everything. He hadn't expected that, though he was ecstatic to be a father he was to shocked to give a reaction. When he finally did he smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her cheering along with everyone else.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a dad!" He shouted, this made May laugh happily. Once he let go all his friends and family congratulate. Normans way of congratulating him was a little odd.

He started with giving him a firm smack in the back of the head with a stern look on his face. "That's for sleeping with my daughter." That earned a laugh from everyone. He followed with an immediate hug with a big grin on his face. "And this is for making me into a Grandpa!"

People just smiled and things moved on for the rest of the night. Everyone celebrated. Their friends and family all enjoying themselves. As things started to simmer down Ash found his thoughts wandering. He was overjoyed, he was married to such a beautiful and loving woman, and would be a father soon. He couldn't be happier. The only thing that disappointed him was one person that didn't even reply, Misty. He wouldn't loose any sleep over this though. With this he no longer felt bad about the way things had ended between them.

Life moved on and Ash and May were as happy as they had ever been Ash had had a total of seven challengers and each of them had been a quite the challenge but in the end only two had earned Ash's badge. As the months passed on, May naturally grew larger, enough to the point where they suspected twins. The doctor reassured them though that is was one. When asked if they wanted to know the gender they quickly refused wanting it to be a surprise. Eventually the day came, Ash was panicking running frantically.

"Dammit Ash! Take me to the fucking hospital!" He heard May shout from the car. His mother with her trying to keep her calm. He promptly ran out to the car and hastily brought her to the hospital having to calm himself to keep from speeding to much.

The whole ordeal took hours and Ash stuck by May through the whole thing never once leaving his side. As things came to the end he felt like she must have broken his hand, but then he rememberd she must be in worse shape then him. The room went quiet for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds until a the wailing of a baby was heard throughout the room.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced and Ash smiled brightly as he looked to a drained and pail looking May.

"You hear that May? We have a daughter." He said excitedly as the child was quickly cleaned wrapped up in a blanket and placed in her mothers arms.

"Ash... She's so beautiful." She said with a shaky voice as tears streamed down her cheek.

"She has your eyes May." He said softly as he kissed his wives temple. "We made a really good looking kid." He said with a laugh.

May just smiled adoringly to her child. Before speaking up. "This is going to sound crazy Ash...but let's name her after Misty..." She'd say softly before looking up to a stunned Ash.

"Why would you want to name her after Misty? That doesn't make any seance to me." He was very confused but May just kept her sweet smile.

"Cause I know you still miss her Ash. This will be the perfect way to remember her from before you two had your falling out." She said as her voice grew faint, Ash only just started noticing things were off as the doctor and nurses seemed to be moving around with some urgency. "I feel tired Ash... I think I'm going to take a nap... Just, think about the name... Okay?" She'd say before she dozed off, followed by the heart monitor beeping rapidly.

Ash didn't know what was going on. The daughter was taken away from May and he was being taken out of the room. The last thing he heard was from the doctor. "Hurry! Her heart is failing!" At that moment Ash grew frantic but was forced out of the room before he could say anything. Immediate family and friends had all arrived in the hours during the labour and saw the look of terror on his face.

"Ash? What wrong?" Asked his mother. "Is the baby okay?" She asked clearly worried and gaining the worry of Mays parents and bother as well as Brock.

"N...No... She's fine.. The baby is fine..." He'd stutter out, earning sighs of relief from everyone. "It's May... Her heart is failing..." He'd say his voice shaky as she slowly and shakily walked across the room to sit down looks of worry on every ones faces.

It wasn't long until the doctor came back out. Ash was first to his feet and up to the man. "Is May alright? Please, tell me she's alright!" He didn't need an answer the pained look in the mans eyes was enough. He started to back away slowly before falling to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ketchum... We did everything we could... The only consolation I have for you is that your daughter is healthy..." Was what the doctor managed to get out before Ash began to tremble.

He made no noise as silent tear poured from his eyes. He didn't just feel broken. He felt completely and utterly destroyed. His family just looked on with shocked expressions. Norman was the one to actually break down and openly sob at the loss of his first born and only daughter. Soon followed by his wife then Max. Brock and Ash's mother were the only ones to keep there emotions level as possible.

A while later Ash finally held his daughter, and while emotions were still high. The beautiful baby girl was a perfect distraction. Ash looked to his daughter the only piece of May that he'd ever truly have, and though saddened that his dear wife was gone. He was happy that his daughter was well.

"What are you going to name her Ash?" His mother finally asked.

"Ma...No..." He paused remembering Mays only request and finally managing a smile. "Mist...Mist Elizabeth Ketchum" He said confidently. Gaining odd looks from everyone. Before anyone could speak he answered the question on every one mind. "May wanted to. So I'm honouring her last request. And to honour her, I gave our daughter her middle name."

"Mist Elizabeth Ketchum... Mist E. Ketchum..." Brock finally said earning Ash's attention.

"Merely a coincidence Brock" Ash answered quickly. Gaining no more odd looks from his family.

_**Ten Years Later**_

The years weren't easy for Ash as he had to raise his daughter mostly on his own. Mist had grown quite a bit and was the spitting image of her mother the day she left to start her own journey. She even dressed in an outfit that was nearly identical. The difference being her clothes had a blue and red theme to them. Instead of shorts underneath a skirt, she wore a pair of skinny jeans. Lastly her bandana was also blue with a red pokeball design. Instead of waring it on her head though she liked to have it around her neck.

What she gained from her father was his jet black hair naturally tanned skin, but most importantly that fiery look of determination when faced with a challenge. Today was the day she'd leave to start her own journey. Though Ash was worried he was so proud. She had an amazing way with pokemon. His own and Mays pokemon loved her as much as they loved their original trainers. Yet she had yet to gain her own partner. Today she would go to see her Uncle Gary to pick out her first pokemon. However Ash had a special surprise for her.

"So what's the big surprise Dad?" She asked eagerly.

Ash just laughed quietly and patted her head. "Be patient dear. We are almost there."

After a short walk Ash and Mist finally made it to Garys lab. They stood in the main room where any aspiring trainer would pick out their first Pokemon. She was so excited she had thought long and hard about it and new which one she was going to pick and slowly reached out for the ball with the leaf etched on it.

"What are you doing Mist? Those ones aren't for you." Said Gary loudly, wanting to startle her. To which he succeeded easily and earned an all to familiar May-like irritated stare that sent chills up the spines of both men.

"Well then which ones do I get to choose Uncle?" She asked giving him a dead panned look and tone before it turned into a curious look. "Cause I've been thinking about who I wanted as my partner for as long as I can remember."

"You don't get to choose Mist." Ash said bluntly earning a surprised and irritated look from his daughter. Before she could open her mouth to shout he silenced her. "I pulled some strings with Uncle Gary here and we decided that you can't just have one. So we are going to let you leave with two." He said with a big smile on his face.

She looked up at him wide eyed before it turned into a big smile and she hugged him in a death like grip. "Hey what about me?" Cried Gary. Mist looked to him and giggled before going to give him a hug to.

"Thank you Uncle. Thank you Dad... I don't know why I get to have two but I'll be sure to not take it for granted...but... then who are my partners?" She asked eagerly as Gary Pulled out to pokeball and handed them to her.

She smiled brightly and tossed the pokeballs into the air and in a bright flash of light to pokemon stood before her.

"Vee?" Called an Eevee withe a gray coat of fur, the tip of it's tail and the puff of fur around it's neck a pail blue.

"Chu?" Cried out a Pichu with a darker yellow fur then normal and seemed to have a constant yellow glow around it.

Mist looked stunned at the pokemon and give her father a stunned look bit smiled sweetly as tears threatened to run down her cheek. "Daddy? Why these two? Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed...It's just I look at them and I can see that they are for me... How did you know?" Ash just smiled to his daughter and gave her a hug. "You are your mothers daughter Mist. I like to think I know what you two were and are like. These two pokemon, they are Pikachus and your Mom Glaceons babies. It's only natural that you get both. It would be wrong to separate twins. Take good care of them. Alright Sweetheart?" He'd say as he let go of her and gestured to the two pokemon who had their eyes trained on the girl as if they were trying to figure something out.

As Mist walked over to the two she would crouch down with her knees to her chest down and smiled at them. The two pokemon looked at her curiously as if she tried to understand the meaning of what was happening. Mist slowly reached out her hand to the pokemon still smiling sweetly as she always did. The pokemon slowly closed in and began to smell at her hand cautiously.

"Hi! My name is Mist, I'm going to be your trainer." She'd say excitedly. "The three of us are gonna go on lots of adventures and travel the world. We're gonna compete in gym battles, and even contests. We are going to be a great team. Just like how my Mom was with your Mom and my Dad was with your Dad." She'd start to boast. Ash could feel pride swell in his chest at his daughters words.

The two pokemon listened carefully, and reflected on what she said as well as what some some of the older and experienced pokemon said. Then what she said about their parents. After that thought it didn't take any more convincing and the two pokemon jumped at the girl, the Pichu on her shoulder and the Eevee into her arms. All the while Mist laughed happily.

When all the fun was done Ash and Mist were walking away from the lab with Gary in toe. The father and daughter had already shared the last breakfast they would have together for a while and it was time to see her off. Ash looked to his daughter with her two pokemon, Pichu on her shoulder and Eevee in her arms. When they stood at the edge of town Ash finally spoke up, his mother walking up to see her grand daughter off. Had Mays parents and brother lived in town they would have been there to.

"Mist... Before you go. I have one more present for you." He'd say with a bit of strain as he was quickly realizing he was sending his only child out into the world. He wonderd how in the world his mother was able to do this and looked to her curiously only to see her smilinging happily with glassy eyes as she nodded to her son.

"What it it Dad?" She asked curiously smiling eagerly.

"I want you to have this" He reached into the bag he'd been carrying pulling out his old white and red Pokemon League hat that he wore long ago. She stared at him with bright eyes, much like Gary was doing as well. Everyone knew that hat was his most prized possession.

"Do you... Do you really mean it Dad?" She asked nervously. She remembered times he caught her waring it and was scolded for it.

"Yes Sweetheart. This is your hat now. Take care of it ok. More importantly take care of yourself and you pokemon." He'd say giving her a big smile as he placed the hat on her head letting it fit like it was made for her.

Mist was a little overwhelmed besides her safety and pokemons safety This hat was the most important thing to him and he was giving it to her. She would make sure to treat it with great respect, but then remembered the last thing he said and fired off that famouse "Ketchum Grin".

"You have my word Dad. One day, I'll be able to make you really proud of me. I'm going to compete in contests like Mom, and in Gym battles like you!" She stated firmly

"Mist, I'm already proud of you. I'm sure if your Mother was here she'd be proud to. I wish she was here to see how much you've grown. You look so much like her." He'd say with a smile as he pulled her in to a hug, the to pokemon on her shoulder and in her arms jumping out of the way. "Be safe Sweetheart."

"...I will Dad, promise." She hugged him back and after a long moment pulled away giving him a big smile as her two pokemon stood next to her. She struck a victory pose with her left hand in a fist on her hip and her right hand point her thumb at herself. "One day, I'm going to be the very best!" She started. Causing Gary and her Grand Mother to look to Ash with a smirk and snicker. For Ash, her statement only made him swell with pride, he'd never once said that around her before, and apparently that phrase was genetic.

"I'm sure you will Sweetheart. Have fun on your journey and make sure to keep in touch. Any time you feel homesick. Just call." He'd say with a smile as he held her bag out for her to take with the essentials. Hopefully her map reading skills would be better.

She took the bag and slung it over her shoulder and let the bag rest on her hip, much like it were a purse or a satchel. She looked up to him one more time gave him one more hug, then her Grandma and lastly her Uncle Gary before finally turning to walk up the hill exiting town. She looked back and waved one last good by with her two pokemon by her side before walking down the other end of the hill.

As Ash watched her leave his sight he felt tears run down his cheek and spoke. "How were you able to keep yourself from crying when I left, Mom?" He asked as he kept his sight on the spot where his daughter stood before leaving his sight.

"I didn't... The moment you went over that hill I began to sob... I needed to be strong, otherwise you would have stayed and abandon your goals. So I waited until you were gone. That night I didn't sleep... I had so many worries. Just like I'm sure you are now. I'm not worried about her though. She is yours and Mays daughter after all. You two were two of the most stubborn people I know."

Ash felt relieved at his mothers words, to know that his emotions were natural. He just smiled and attempted to dry his eyes but they quickly replaced with more tears. Soon he turned and began his walk home. Upon entering the now empty house he sat on his couch and looked up to the ceiling. Smiling as he thought back on his adventures, and imagined all the amazing thing his Mist would see. While in his thoughts of his journey a fiery red head entered his mind and he frowned at her memory until he realized a bit of a problem.

"I really hope Misty doesn't give her a hard time... Then again she doesn't even know about Mist... or about what happened to May... Any time the Gym Leaders got together for what ever reason she went out of her way to avoid me... I guess all I can do now is wait and see what happens." He'd say to himself in the relatively empty house as his Pikachu came inside to see how he was doing, Mays Glaceon tagging along. Both hopped up on the couch and cuddled him and he smiled. "Well what ever happens, I'm never really alone. I have all of you guys, and Mist when she comes home." He'd say confidently as he got up to go to his gym to prepare for today's challenger.

* * *

**And Chapter two complete. If you're wondering about Eevee and Pichu colors. I used their Shiny Colors. Sorry that took so long, tis the season and I had to get my ass in gear and do some shopping. I hope that the smut part wasn't to bad, I tried to keep it kinda realistic, but at the same time didn't want it to realistic, otherwise people might get bored. Any way, please read and review, next chapter will be up soon. I'm eager to see what you lovely people will think is going to happen.**


	3. One Mistake to Many

**Hey everyone, chapter three finally up, I hope you all enjoy it. Again I do not own any rights to Pokemon or any of the characters...(Dammit) **

* * *

**Chapter Three: One Mistake to Many**

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Charzard wins. The winner is Gym Leader Ash Ketchum" Said Gary as Ash defeated his challenger.

"Good job Charzard. You deserve a good rest, return." Said Ash as a red beam of light absorbed Charzard back into his ball.

He looked across his barely intact battle field smiling as his challenger tended to her Poliwrath. She had put up an astounding fight, one where Ash was forced to bring out his trump card and still nearly lost. He made his way over to Gary who volunteered as his ref and whispered into his ear. Gary just smirk and ran off to the back room as Ash made his way towards the young trainer. His smile grew wider as he though back on the final battle between his Charzard and her Poliwrath, it may not have been long but it was still an outstanding battle.

_**Flashback**_

"Charzard! I choose you!" Cried Ash ash he brought out his strongest pokemon.

"Alright Poliwrath! We can do this! I know you can win!" Called out the challenger, making Ash grin big at her determination. "Use Hydro Pump!" She'd comand, her Poliwrath doing so with no hesitation.

"Up in the air Charzard!" yelled Ash as Charzard dodged. "Now swoop down and use Dragon Claw!"

"Wait for him to get close Poliwrath!" He stood still as Charzard grew closer, staring down the dragon. "Wait...wait... NOW! Jump on his back!" She commanded as Charzard came into range. Poliwrath following orders jumped and landed on Charzards back. "Don't let go of him Poliwrath! Now hit him with Hydro Pump, one more time!"

The direct attack hit Charzard hard and ash could see quite easily that at this rate Charzard wouldn't last. "Alright Charzard, hang in there. Now flip onto your back and crash him into the ground at full speed!"

Charzard snapped out of the distraction and followed direction without any problem. He stood up shakily and when the dust settled Poliwrath was still having difficulty standing. Charzard took initiative and reaching out grabbing onto Charzard from behind and looking back to Ash for direction.

"Good job Charzard time to finish this. Seismic Toss!" Ash said with a grin as Charzard shot up in the air.

"Don't give up Poliwrath! I know you're strong enough" Cried the trainer, the determination on her face and in her voice making Ash grin even wider.

Poliwrath continued to struggle even as Charzard made his decent. In the last five feet Poliwrath barely managed to break free and fired off another Hydro Pump to soften the fall. This was still not enough to take away all the damage. When forced to let go of Poliwrath, Charzard lost balance and crashed as well, but still shakily stood, stubborn as ever. When the dust cleared. Poliwrath was still trying to stand. When Ash saw this he looked to his challenger with a bit of worry.

"Your Poliwrath doesn't look to good Amy. Do you want to forfeit? I won't hold it against you." He said taking the pokemons health into account.

"I could say the same about Charzard Ash. We aren't giving up! If we gave up now, then all our training for this rematch would be for nothing!" She shouted determined as she stared down Ash from across the field.

Ash let out a sigh and looked to Charzard with a wary look as if to say to go easy. "Charzard, Dragon Rage. Make it quick, it would be wrong to have them throw in the towel." Charzard nodded and charged up the attack finally letting it go a moment later. Causing Poliwrath to finally faint.

_**End Flashback**_

Ash made it across the field to his challenger Amy. The young girl had come for a rematch. She had been the challenger Ash had the day his daughter left for her journey. Amy had put up a great fight then to, but not any where near as much as she did today. Ash smiled to her as she had Poliwrath return and looked back to him giving him a disappointed smirk.

"I guess we still have a lot of work to do before we can have a chance to beat you. To be honest I'm surprised we got as close as we did." She said as she stood up right.

"I'm not. You gave me a fight last time. I knew you'd come back stronger." Ash said with a smile as Gary returned with a box. "Amy, even though you didn't win, I feel you've earned this more then any other challenger before you." Gary opened the box and Ash reach in and pulled out a shiny badge that resembled a pokeball and held it out for her. "Congratulations Amy. You've earned the Champion Badge." He said with a smile as he took her wrist and made her take the badge, knowing she would feel wrong about accepting.

"Ash! I..I can't take this! I didn't win!" She complained as Ash refused to take back the badge.

"That's why I said you _earned _the badge, Amy. I actually expect you to come back to challenge me again. You didn't win the badge, you earned it. I'll be watching your matches closely at the Indigo Plateau, so give it your all Amy. Then when your stronger come back and have another match with me." Ash stated proudly to his wide eyed challenger.

"...Alright...Thank you...Ash... I promise, the next time we battle, I'll be stronger!" She stated with a confident grin. Making Ash grin right back.

"I'm sure you will Amy. I'll see you around." He said as he held out his hand and shook hers watching as she left.

"That was an interesting match Ash. It's matches like that that make me happy to volunteer as your ref." Gary chimed in as Ash started lazily cleaning her arena.

"Yeah, thanks again for being my ref by the way. It means a lot that you do this for me." Said Ash as he set aside his cleaning stuff, opting to do it tomorrow.

"So. Mist's been gone for almost two months now. You hear from her lately?" Asked Gary as Ash locked up.

"A little here and there. She likes to take the long way to see the sites. She has her boulder badge now. She stayed Brock and Joy while in Pewter..." He'd say with a bit of a smirk.

"Ha.. Oh yeah, I always forget Brock married the Pewter City Joy." He'd say with a bit of a laugh.

"Well it only makes seance. I mean he is a pokemon doctor now. Gave him plenty of time to get to know her. Besides, once he starts acting composed, apparently he's a bit of a heart throb for the ladies." Ash said making them both laugh.

"So I've heard..." There was a pause before Gary spoke again. "So am I the only one worried about how things might end up if Misty finds out Mist is your daughter?

"No... I'm worried. I mean, I know Misty is mad at me, but would she really take her anger towards me out on her? I don't think she would act like that..." Said Ash as they arrived at Garys lab to fix up Ashs pokemon before he'd go home.

"I hope your right Ash. Brock and I both talk to her when ever we come across her. She refuses to even talk about you."

"I know... when ever the gym leaders meet, she goes out of her way to stay as far from me as possible. I've tried to talk to her but she's just so unreasonable." Ash said as Gary returned his healed pokemon. Pikachu running over to Ash and jumping on his shoulder. Mays Glaceon not far behind, practically glued to Pikachu as usual. "Well thanks again Gary, I'll see you around. I'll let you know how things work out."

"Alright, see you around Ash. Have a good night." Gary said with a smile as Ash left for home.

When Ash made it home he went straight to the shower to relax his muscles. When he finished made himself a quick dinner and sat down on the couch to eat and watch a bit of tv before bed. His mind was stuck on his daughter though. He hadn't heard from her in a week, he was sure that she'd be in Cerulean City by now, hopefully he'd hear from her soon.

The next day Ash was taking some time with his pokemon and relaxing. When he went back into the house to get some food, Pikachu and Glaceon following along, the phone rang when he glanced at the screen and saw that it was from the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. He was quick to answer. When the screen came on and he saw his daughter smiling he smiled back. However it didn't last when he looked more carefully and could see that it was false, and that her eyes were red and glassy as she'd clearly been crying and tried to cover it up.

"Hi Dad...Sorry I didn't call sooner, I just made it here yesterday..." She'd say sounding as though she was trying to contain her emotions.

Ash saw this and instantly became worried. She was a strong person, rarely did he ever see her so upset. His mind was moving a mile a minute. Pikachu who was on his shoulder looked just as worried as his trainer.

"Mist... are you okay? You look like you've been crying..." He'd say slowly and seriously making Mist flinch as she knew she'd been caught.

"I...I lost Dad... I'm sorry." She'd say sadly but Ash could tell there was more.

"Don't apologize for loosing Mist... I've lost so many times you can't even count them." He'd say offering a bit of a smile to try and reassure her.

"It wasn't because I lost that I'm sad... I... I don't know what I did... One minute.. She was so kind... the next...She started being so harsh, I didn't have a chance... My Pidgy is okay... but.. but.." Her voice started to crack as fresh tears started to well in her eyes. "Pichu and Eevee... they got really hurt because her Gyarados was so strong..." She'd say as her tears started to fall.

At this Pikachu became frantic, he was upset enough because Mist was crying but hearing his babies had been hurt made it so he was livid. Ash on the other hand was absolutely enraged that Misty would use Gyarados against a new trainer. Knowing full well that a new trainer would never have a pokemon strong enough to face her strongest pokemon. His Charzard being the only pokemon in his line up that could possibly be strong enough to handle Gyarados, and would still be at a disadvantage.

"What happened...Tell me everything..." He'd say softly, though Mist could hear the anger in his voice.

"It's..It's okay Dad... Nurse Joy said that Pichu and Eevee will be okay in time..." She'd try to say.

"Tell me what happened Mist..." He'd ordered to which she timidly began to tell the story of her encounter with Misty.

_**Flashback**_

It was a was a lovely Morning as Mist packed her bag getting ready to go to her match her three pokemon running or flying about the room playfully. She looked to them with a smile as she heald their pokeballs. "Alright everyone, I know you none of you like these but I don't want the gym leader knowing I'll be using for the match okay." She'd say as she got ready to recall them. Unfortunatly it took her a good half hour of chasing her pokemon before they'd return to there pokeballs.

As she approached the Gym she smiled as she saw a woman about the same age as her father unlocking the door, getting ready to open up for the day. The red head looked over and saw the black haired girl approached with a big smile. The moment she saw the hat on the girls head she cringed as she was reminded of Ash, but hid it well and chalked it up as merely a coincidence. She smiled back to the girl and waited for her to get closer.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Asked Misty with a smile.

"Hi! I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader. Do you know when they will be around?" Mist asked excitedly.

Misty giggled a little at the girls eagerness and smiled to her. "You're looking at her. I'm Misty Waterflower. The Cerulean City Gym Leader. What might my challengers name be?" She'd ask as she stood with the girl.

"Misty? That's cool! My name is Mist, but sometimes people call me Mist E. Because my middle name starts with an e." She say rambling a bit forgetting to mention her last name for the moment.

Misty just smiled to the girl and opened the door for her. "Well Mist it's a pleasure to meet you and I accept your challenge."

Mist and Misty and across from each other ready to get the match underway. Mist grabbed her first pokeball ready to start as Misty picked out her first. They stared each other down with confident grins, and for a moment Misty was again reminded of Ash and that fiery determination he had.

"Come on out Pidgy!" Called out Mist as she waited to see her Mistys first pokemon would be.

"Goldeen! I choose you!" Misty called and let out her Goldeen. She smiled as she watched Mists Pidgy fly around in circles watching goldeen carefully. "Alright Goldeen once Pidgy gets close enough jump out and use Horn Attack!" Misty called out eagerly as the Pidgy flew to close, Goldeen imediatly jumping to attack.

"Dodge it and use gust Pidgy!" Yelled Mist. Her Pidgy showing that it's a little faster then average and managed to dodge the attack and used it's gust attack to keep Goldeen up in the air. "Now follow up with Takle!" Called Mist to which Pigdy followed through nicely and hit Goldeen full force as the gust finished, knocking it out and out of the pool.

"Goldeen return!" Misty called urgently. "Rest up Goldeen, don't worry, you'll get stronger." She smiled and put her pokeball away. "You're pretty good Mist, I can see I can't go easy on you." She pulled out her next pokeball and tossed it up into the air. "Staryu, Come on out!"

"Alright Pidgy, as soon as Staryu comes up hit it with gust, just like last time." She said confidently.

"Staryu, fire swift up out of the water, then follow up with Water Gun." Pidgy hadn't been prepared and unfortunately fell for the distracting swift and flow right into the water gun, forcing it out of the air and onto one of the platforms in the pool knocked out.

"Pidgy return. You did a great job. Rest up." She said sweetly as she put aside the ball and pulled out her next one. "Good job Misty, I didn't even have a chance to respond. But I'm still gonna win!" She called out confidently, that fiery determination shining brightly in her eyes.

"Well see about that. Send out your next pokemon. I'm ready when you are." Misty said with an eager look on her face.

"Alright, it's our golden moment Pichu! Come on out!" She tossed the ball up in the air and out came the golden furred and slightly glowing pichu striking an eager pose.

"A pichu huh..." Misty muttered to herself but would shake off the strange feeling she was having. For her this girl was acting to familiar, but even with the minimal evidence she'd been given so far she couldn't connect the dots.

"Sorry to do this Misty, I know it's not fair but I really want to win." Said Mist gaining Mistys attention again. Misty just smiled pushing away the thoughts getting ready for the bout.

"Staryu, jump out and use swift!" Staryu did as commanded, but pichu jumped out of the way and onto the next platform.

"Quick while it's in the air Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" And on cue without any problems the attack hit the Staryu full strength and sent it back down to the water where it floated unconscious. "Great job Pichu! Return, let's let your brother have a turn to." With that Pichu returned to it's ball.

"You're good Mist, I'm gonna have to be careful if I want to win. I really admire your determination." Said Misty as she decided which pokemon she'd pick next.

"Thanks! My uncles always tell me I get it from my dad. When I battle it's to make him proud. I promised him one day I'd be the very best, and I always keep my promises. If I didn't my name wouldn't be Mist E. Ketchum!" Shouted Mist excitedly as she tossed out her next pokeball." Show her what you can do Eevee!" She'd call as the grey furred Eevee came out and landed on a platform eager to battle. "Alright Eevee, you ready for this. Your sister did great I'm sure you will to."

"Ketchum... Mist E. Ketchum... That bastard..." She'd mutter just loud enough for Mist to hear, leaving her a little confused, and concerned when she saw the angry look on Mistys face as she clutched a pokeball in her hand.

"Misty... Is something wrong?" She'd ask innocently.

"Is your dads name Ash?" She'd ask bluntly as she shook with rage.

"Yeah... he's my dad... My moms name is May... Do you know them? Of course you know my dad. He's a gym leader like you, you probably talk all the time. Does he say anything about me?" She'd say smiling a bit but still feeling a little nervous as she saw how Misty only grew more upset.

"Gyarados, go." Misty said in an eerily calm voice as she tossed the ball up in the air, releasing her strongest pokemon. Mist just looked astonished at the site of a tamed gyarados. Eevee was clearly nervouse but refused to stand down to the much stronger pokemon. "Use Hyper Beam." She said with an enraged look in her eyes, her voice still calm.

Mist couldn't react and watched as Eevee tried to dodge the attack but failed to get out of the way entirely managing to avoid full damage but still enough to incapacitate it. She instantly snapped out her own daze and caught Eevee as he flew back into her arms. She looked down to her Eevee with great worry in her eyes and quickly recalled him to his pokeball.

"What...What was that for?" She'd ask confused beyond reason.

"Are you going to forfeit or keep battling? Hurry up and decide!" Misty yelled angrily. Finaly earning a glare from Mist.

"If you know my dad then you know that a Ketchum never gives up!" She grabbed her last ball and let out her Pichu. Instantly she had regret as looked out to see the comparison. "Pichu... I'm sorry but it's all up to you. Give it your all okay." She said softly a look of worry on her face, Pichu looked back to her trainer and though she too shared a nervous look she showed the confidence she could only inherit from her father. "Thanks Pichu."

"I'm tired of this, Gyarados As soon as your done recharging from hyper beam, use flame thrower." Said Misty with a bored tone.

"Pichu... I know we haven't had much time to really use this move yet, but I know you can do it... Use Thunder!" She called and on cue Pichu started charging up the attack and released it at full strength. Unfortunatly it was only strong enough to make the Gyarados flinch in the slightest. In return Gyarados, as ordered released flame thrower towards Pichu who failed to dodge the attack entirely and much like her brother Eevee only evaded most of the damage but still took enough to become incapacitated.

"Pichu!" Cried Mist as she dove into the water without hesitation to retrieve her hurt pokemon.

As she returned to the pool side and pulled herself out looking over her Pichu to see how badly she was hurt and quickly recalled her to her pokeball. She looked up to Misty with a confused and distraught look and only received a cold stare in return. "Why?... What did I do to make so angry..." She asked as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Your just like your father. Only he's a better trainer." She'd say harshly as she recalled her Gyarados and began to walk away. "You should quit while your ahead. Go do those contests you mother is so fond of." She'd say as she turned the corner. Mist sat on her knees for a moment longer before jumping to her feet and bolting out of the gym and to the Pokemon Centre, refusing to stop for anything.

_**Flashback End**_

"That's what happened Dad... I don't know what I did to make her so angry with me... I don't are that she's angry at me, I'm only concerned for Pichu and Eevee..." She say as tears again freely flowed down her cheeks, her eyes meeting Pikachus. "I'm so sorry they got so hurt Pikachu, I hope you and Glaceon can forgive me for being so foolish..." She'd start to cry quietly as she apologized to Pikachu, who was not angry with her but Misty.

"Mist... I want you to stay at the Pokemon Centre until I get there, I be there in about two hours." Ash said as he tried to contain his anger.

"Dad?..." She questioned as she dried her tears.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll take care of this. It's about time I talked with Misty... I'm just so sorry that you had to suffer for my mistake. Please forgive me." He'd say managing to calm himself just enough.

"Bu...Okay... I'll wait here for you...Dad..." She'd say quietly.

"Good. I'll see you soon. I love you Sweetheart." He'd say as he hung up and looked to the furious Pikachu and Glaceon. "Come on you two. Time to deal with this. HE walked out back to the rest of the pokemon and right up to Charzard who looked to his trainer expectantly. "Charzard... Mist is upset... I know that out of all you. Mine and Mays pokemon. You have the most love for her. Misty punished her for my mistake and I need your help."

Charzard didn't even need the explanation but hearing it only drove him to further action and he lowerd himself for Ash to climb on. Ash nodded and looked to his Pikachu and Glaceon. He recalled Glaceon to her ball knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on like Pikachu and climbed on Charzard and was immediately off and into the air. Ash took this time to mentally prepare himself to finally settle the eleven year old problem.

* * *

**And Chapter Three complete, I hope you guys like it. Sorry if some attacks seem off. Last time I remember Ash using Charzard was in Battle Frontier So kinda playing by previous memory. I'm sure that the majority of you out there know that Mistys Gyarados can use Flame Thrower, so I shouldn't need to explane that, those of you who may have missed that episode all I have to say is google it. Anyway, Sorry it took so long to post this. Christmas and all, had to spend time with family. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so excited to start writing the next one. Please read and review. I want to see how you all think things will turn out.**


	4. Time To Talk

**I do not own any rights to pokemon or it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Time To Talk**

Ash had no idea Charzard could fly so fast. His initial thought that it would take two hours to fly to Cerulean City was wrong, as he had only been in the air for a little over a half hour. From the landmarks he recognized below, he'd say he was just about there. To him it only proved that Charzard was just as angry as him. The trip though gave him and the pokemon he brought plenty of time to focus the rage they had and channel it towards it's source, bringing an eerily calm look to them.

Mist didn't wait long after her father hung up. Her pokemon were back to full health but she still felt the horrible guilt for letting them get hurt in the first place. The three pokemon however never once blamed her and all cuddled to her to reassure her that it was okay. She had stepped outside for some air and sat down on a bench as she thought back on the events at the gym, and also her call to her father. She hadn't intended for him to get so angry. His words to her echoing in her thoughts. _"__It's about time I talked with Misty... I'm just so sorry you had to suffer for my mistake. Please forgive me". _It bothered her to no end, what was he talking about. He never talked about about the gym leaders, save for Brock, but that was because they were essentially brothers.

"What happened Dad? What was your mistake?" She'd ask to no one.

She'd let out a frustrated sigh. In all honestly she just wanted to curl up in a ball for the rest of the day, but knew she couldn't, that would just disappoint her dad and if her mother were still alive, from what her father told her, she would be none to pleased either. In the middle of her thoughts she heard the roar of a familiar pokemon and looked up to see a Charzard flying towards her at speeds she didn't know Charzard could achieve. When it got closer she could make out someone on it's back and before she could register who it was, the pokemon landed before her and her father jumped off and stood before her looking to her with an apologetic expression.

"Dad..." She'd say, almost a whisper as she looked to the man before her, before she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Mist... I didn't think Misty would treat you so badly for what I did... This is all my fault..." He'd say almost as if he had rehearsed what to say to her.

"What do you mean by that Dad? How do you know Misty? Why is she angry at you?" Mist asked as Ash recalled a clearly angry Charzard to it's ball.

"I'll tell you on the way to her gym. Come on, this is gonna be a long day..." He'd say as he walked with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

Ash told his daughter how he met Misty when they were kids, about how they travelled with each other, about when they had to go their separate ways. He told her about the reunion between him and her, about how horrible things had gone, about how he felt for her, then how her mother pulled him from his depression. Of course leaving out all the overly intimate parts. Lastly he would tell her about why he named her what he did, and that no matter what he tried Misty would never respond to him and would do everything she could to avoid him. He had come to the end of the story as they stood outside the gym, and any doubts Ash had about this were instantly gone as he found the rage he'd forced down.

"Mist I want you to just stay quiet and watch alright? This is a problem that I should have fixed a long time ago." He'd say looking to her with that fiery determination. To which Mist could only nod to and followed her father inside the gym.

Misty had been contemplated the mornings events from the moment they finished. Deep down she felt guilty at what she did. Her problems were with Ash, not his daughter. Then she thought about her, and how he named his daughter after her. She imagined May was probably not very please with that but accepted it to make him happy. What angered her about it though was she felt as though he was mocking her, that if he couldn't be with her, then naming his daughter after her was the next best thing. That still didn't make things right with how she acted, it was unforgivable to hurt one person and their pokemon for their fathers mistake. She'd let out a groan and was prepared to go to the pokemon centre to apologize but she hadn't expected another visitor. She forced a smile to greet who ever it was and tell them to come back later but wasn't prepared to look into the angry chocolate brown eyes of a protective father.

"Ash... What are you doing here?" She'd ask slowly and quietly actually feeling a bit of fear from the look in his eyes. Her attention falling upon the girl behind him who purposely kept her eyes down to avoid looking at the red head.

"It's time we had a chat Misty... I don't know what's going through your head, but you had no right to punish my daughter for my mistake." He'd say forcing himself to keep a calm yet authoritative tone.

She'd shoot him a bit of a glare. "Which one? Naming her after me? Or the one before?" She'd ask with mocking tone.

He clenched his jaw to her words. "Naming my daughter after you was never a mistake Misty." He'd say with a cold tone to his voice.

"What ever Ash. What do you want?" She'd ask turning her face away to avoid looking into those angry eyes.

"Like I said, it's time we talked." He'd state a little more calmly.

"I'll tell you what Ash, I'll talk when you beat me in a match." She'd say mockingly but only recieved a cold stare from Ash in return as he walked past her to her arena and took his spot taking one of the balls from his belt.

He looked ahead to the arena and waited before calling out. "Ready when you are Misty..." He'd say with that all to familiar confidence in his voice. "Mist... take a spot next to me."

"Al...Alright..." Stuttered Mist as she was not used to her father being so serious, it made her a little nervous.

His attitude was throwing Misty off as well as she slowly took her spot across from him, she didn't think he'd have taken her seriously. Then again, this was Ash, he took every challenge seriously. She already knew what pokemon to use and picked out her first ball from her belt.

"Glaceon! Come on out!" Ash called as he tossed out the ball, Mays Glaceon promptly landing on one of the platforms. The moment she saw Misty she grew angry and immediately used Ice Beam to freeze half of the pool solid for herself to have more room, watching Misty with enraged eyes.

Misty watched this with curiosity as the Glaceon paced back and forth across the ice glaring at misty constantly. "Why does she look so angry?" She'd ask herself aloud, not expecting Ash to answer.

"You'd be angry at the person who your babies too wouldn't you?" Ash said with added anger to his voice.

Mist looked to him with a confused expression. "Hurt her babies? What do you mean?"

"Mists Pichu and Eevee, they are hers and Pikachus offspring. If you haven't noticed Pikachu is pretty upset." He'd look to Pikachu who was still perched on his shoulder. "You still wanna fight in round two buddy?" He'd ask his partner only to receive a nod as pikachu cheeks sparked, his eyes watching Misty just as angrily as Glaceon.

Misty instantly felt the guilt she was pushing away come back full force. She hadn't even considered that and to see how angry Pikachu was at her, angry enough to want to battle against her. She could only imagine how angry Ash was with her for making his daughter cry. She was just to stubborn though and would never admit it, but the thought of Ash being this mad at her, made her realize that if he was this angry, then May would probably be more enraged then Ash, knowing that any mother would be angry with such circumstances. Then she noticed, May was no where around, and Ash was using her Glaceon.

"Why isn't May here to battle with her own pokemon?" Misty asked with a mocking tone, noticing how Mist flinched at that and sagged a bit, and how Ash grew more tense the anger in his eyes burning bright.

"She died." He said with as much anger as he showed in his eyes.

Misty looked to Ash wide eyed briefly before tripping over her words. "Oh...I...I'm sorry to hear that... When...When did that happen?" She'd ask hesitantly.

"Ten years ago a few minutes after Mist was born." He'd say seeing his daughter shake in the corner of his eye. He looked to her and smiled lovingly to his daughter, instinctively relaxing to reassure her. "It's okay Sweetheart. It's not your fault, fate has a way of throwing a wrench into plans." His words clearly having an effect on her as she looked up to him with a bit of a smile as she dried her eyes.

That sight to Misty made her heart swell, though she was angry she was still a woman and the sight of Ash being so sweet to his child would warm the heart of most women. But she was shook from her thoughts the moment he looked back to her with a sad look on his face.

"You know what the funny part is Misty. I wanted to name my daughter after her mother. The only reason I named her after you was because May wanted to." He said shakily. "So I honoured Mays last wish and named her after you. For me though, there is a little more to it."

"What..." She choked out before finding her voice. "What's that?"

"Tell you after the match now send out your first pokemon." He said with an eery calm

At this point Misty didn't want to battle but she knew there was no way out of this. Ash wouldn't have it, and she was to stubborn to quit now. So she resolved to steeling herself focused on the hurt Ash had caused her all those years ago to find her drive. "Politoad, come on out." She'd call out calmly. Her Politoad treading casually in the water. Misty took a moment to look at Glaceon only to be met with those hatred filled eyes again, Glaceon not in the least bit concerned with Politoads presence. "Politoad... Start off with Hydro Pump, let's try to know her off balance!" She'd finally command.

"Freeze the attack with Ice Beam then run along it and follow through with bite Glaceon!" Called Ash, to which Glaceon followed to the letter freezing the attack in mid air.

As she ran along the ice while it was still in the air, the ice shattered into with the pressure of her steps making it rain sharps of ice that shined in the gyms lights. It made Ash want to laugh but he forced it down and settled for a smirk. Mean while his daughter watched astonished at the beautiful site as Glaceon made to Politoad and bit down with full force refusing to let go.

"Now finish with a point blank Ice Beam and don't stop until you've frozen Politoad solid!" Ash commanded, to which Glaceon obeyed and did so with success, letting go and instinctively striking a triumphant pose. "Good job Glaceon. A little over ten years since a contest and you can still pull of amazing moves. May would be proud." Ash said with a smile as Glaceon looked back to him with a thankful smile. "Now return Glaceon, it's Pikachus turn." Glaceon took one more chance to Glare at Misty as she to called back her now frozen Politoad as the red beam enveloped her and pulled her back into her ball.

Misty cringed as the still angry pokemon glared at her while being recalled Pikachu quickly jumping out onto the ice. "Alright... I'm not going to loose to you Ash..." She'd say quietly hoping Ash wouldn't hear, but he did, he just chose to keep it to himself. "Starmie, I choose you!" She called as she tossed out another ball. "Alright Starmie, go in with Rapid Spin!"

"Dodge it Pikachu." Ash said Calmly "The imediatly hit it Iron Tail!" He'd shout, Pikachu waiting to evade at the last second then following through with a strong Iron Tail, jumping back to put space between them.

Starmie got up quickly and prepared to for more, but had a little trouble standing on the ice. "Starmie, once your stable use swift!" Misty called, Starmie regaining balance a moment later and followed orders.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and once your clear finish this with Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu following directions perfectly and hit Starmie directly, suffering minimal recoil damage. "Great job Pikachu, you did a great job. Now come on back and rest." Pikachu walked back to Ashes side and sat down to rest taking a brief moment too look at Misty as she recalled her fainted Starmie, with a disappointed look.

Misty was having a really hard time processing what was happening, not only was she loosing, she was being beaten quite thoroughly, having failed to land a single hit. It was quite upsetting, the Ash she knew was never this good. Sure he'd become a great trainer, other wise the League never would have asked him to become a Gym Leader. She just hadn't anticipated him to be this good now. She got a hold of her nerves and looked to Ash he held the last ball he brought, instantly regretting meeting those furious eyes. She thought was probably enjoying seeing her struggle so much, she also she thought she deserved this punishment for her actions. Knowing full well that she made her share of mistakes. She swallowed her pride as she grabbed her Gyarados' ball, and looked to Ash with an apologetic look and for a brief moment she thought she saw his features soften a bit, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"You know Ash... I never saw this coming..." She'd say in an oddly calm voice. "You're probably enjoying this, seeing me so weak..."

"Not true Misty, I'm not enjoying this, not one bit. To be honest with you I never wanted to battle. You know me though, I won't back down from a challenge, even if it's just a joke I take it seriously." He'd say back just as calm but keeping the serious look on his face.

"Then what's this about Ash? If neither of us want to battle anymore then why are we still going through with this." She'd ask.

"You made my daughter cry... She's a very strong girl, and she makes me proud every single day" He'd look to his daughter and smile. "If you were a parent, you would know that there is nothing worse to a parent then seeing your child sad, or hurt."

"I understand that...kinda... I mean I'm not a parent, so I don't really know the feeling, but I understand it." She'd say

"So with this battle I've decided I'm going to put you through what you made her feel. The helplessness she felt knowing that she would never back down but stood no chance." He'd say with a little more strain in his voice. "This isn't just about you making my daughter cry, that's was the trigger. A big part of what this is about is the fact you use Gyarados against a new trainer, who would never have a pokemon strong enough to stand even the smallest chance."

She shot a glare at him as she opened her mouth to speak again. "So what? I hear about how you use Charzard in your battles, and he rarely if ever looses."

"The difference between your gym and my gym though is that I'm the last leader in this region. Trainers who challenge me actually stand a chance against my Charzard, because they have stronger pokemon and more experience. You are the second leader of the region. Trainers who battle you have very little if any experience at all." He'd state stearnly.

"I see... so you're not just angry about how I treated your daughter..." She'd manage to say before Ash cut in.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm furious that you treated my daughter like that, and it's a big part of why I'm here, but I'm also her to make sure you never use Gyarados like that again." He'd say with an eerily calm voice. "The last part about this though Misty... Is that you tried to get back at me by hurting my daughter. Even if you didn't realize it. Now it's time to finish this. Charzard! Come on out!" He called and tossed out the ball. His Charzard appearing in mid air and kept itself up in the air.

She lost her words again and sighed as she looked to the ball in her hand. She wanted to just stop right now, but Ash knew her too well, she wouldn't just quit because she was loosing. She looked to Charzard who kept himself in the air briefly and again saw an angry look in his eyes, but this one actually scared her. The rage in Charzards eyes was overwhelming. Still though she refused to give in, as she looked over to Mist, understanding how sh must have felt, because, though she would never admit it, she knew Ashes Charzard was stronger then her Gyarados.

"Gyarados... Come on out!" She'd find the courage to finally call out. The giant blue sea serpent landing in the water with a roar.

"Alright Charzard lets start this. Get in close and hit it with Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted the moment Gyarados was in the water, giving Misty no time to react. As Charzard flew in and hit Gyarados full force, knocking him away.

"Gyarados, quick hit him with Hydro Pump while he's still recovering!" She called Gyardos quickly fireing off a Hydro Pump as Charzard tried to dodge but failed to get out of the way entirely, as his left wing was hit sending him down.

"Come on Charzard stabilize yourself quick!" Charzard snapped out of the daze he was thrown in and caught himself and flew back up away from the pool. "Great job buddy. Now Fly in with Flame Thrower! Once your close enough hit it with Dragon Claw again!" He yelled out. Charzard following through nicely the flame thrower having not meant to be used for damage but a distraction worked perfectly and Charzard was able to unleash a barrage of Dragon Claws before needing to pull back.

Misty had trouble keeping up, she didn't want to loose and knew she only had one chance to bring Charzard down to Gyarados' streangth. "Gyarados..." She'd call

"Charzard... time to finish this..." Ash would say

"You Hyper Beam!" They both commanded simultaneously. Ash having just helped Charzard to learn the attack had surprised Misty and they both looked on as the attacks merged and struggled back and forth. Both Pokemon working more to keep the attack from exploding rather then to beat each other at this point.

The struggle lasted fro what felt like hours but really just over a minute until Gyarados began to waver needing to put more effort into keeping the attack from exploding. Eventually he was over takened and hit full force by Charzards attack. Misty didn't hessitate to recall Gyarados to his ball and looked to Charzard, who was visibly tired from the effort put into the force of the attack as well as it's stability, as Ash also recalled him to his ball. She let out a deep sigh and made her way around the pool to where Ash and Mist stood, their eyes on her. Mist still looked like she was amazed from the site that was before her moments ago, while Ash looked much more relaxed then before, and even she had to admit, she felt a lot better.

"Ash... I'm sorry for how I acted... It wasn't right for me to treat Mist like that..." She'd manage to say out, having a little trouble looking him in the eyes without tripping over her words under his intense gaze.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Misty. It's my daughter you need to apologize to." He'd look to his daughter with a bit of a smile. "I'm going to wait out side, get some air. Come back out when your ready." He'd look back to Misty. "You To Misty... We have a lot of talking to do." He'd say as he turned away and left to wait outside.

Misty and Mist looked at each other nervously before Misty finally spoke up. "Mist... I'm sorry for how I acted... it wasn't okay... I was angry with your dad and I took it out on you... I'm really sorry for hurting your pokemon... are they okay?"

Mist smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, they are fine, and it's okay Misty... I'm not mad at you... I was never mad, just worried. Dad tends to be a little protective of me because Mom is gone..." She'd say with a sad look.

"Sorry about your Mom by the way... I didn't know... If I had, I wouldn't have been so rude about her..." She'd say looking away from the girl a bit.

"It's okay Misty... I'm not mad at you, for anything." She'd seem to fidget a bit as she contemplated what was on her mind. Misty noticing this acknowledged it.

"Something on your mind Mist?" She'd ask, still feeling weird with the girls name.

"Well... I was kind of wondering what it was you and my dad had back then..." She'd ask with a bit of a blush. "I'd ask my dad, but he had a hard enough time having the birds and bees talk with me that my grandma had to clear things up. I may be young, but even I can see you two had really strong feelings for each other... From what I've been told at least..."

Misty became a bright red at the girls question and comments and gave an embarrassed laugh. "You're definitely not dense like he was. Must take after your mother more."

"I get that a lot, in fact, people say the only non physical trait I got from dad is his fiery determination." She'd say with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, that's definitely true." Misty confirmed. She looked to the girl and let out a sigh. "When we were young we were best friends. I don't think I have ever met anyone as devoted to their friends and pokemon as Ash... In the end that's what made me so... attracted to him. It was so hard to go our separate ways when I needed to come back and run this gym. He promised that we would see each other again soon, and we did when I went to visit him in Hoenn. That's when I met your Mom to. That was the last time I saw him in person. Nine years later he came back, I was mad at him, I felt like he'd forgotten about me. So I pushed him away... To Tell you the truth, I regretted it. A month later I was going to apologize but I heard that him and your mother were together, so I stayed away, and just grew angry... I still care about him deeply. I'm not mad at him anymore, I haven't been for a long time. I've been mad at myself for letting him go..." She'd finally stop herself and looked to the girl with confusion. "Why am I telling you this? You're ten and his daughter."

Mist just giggled. "My lips are sealed. You should probably tell him though... He would never admit it to me and every time I asked no one would answer. Now I know though that it wasn't just my mom he missed, he missed you to. Anyway, Dad's waiting, we should probably get going." She'd say as she lead the way out of the gym. Misty following behind, looking at the girl with a confused expression. Wondering how in the world she was so smart for her age.

Once they stepped outside Ash smiled at them and called out Charzard and looked to Mist, handing her his pokeball. Take Charzard back to Pewter City, I called you Uncle Brock and Aunt Joy and they said you could stay with them a couple days. Rest up, get a little training in alright. Misty and I have a lot to talk about." He'd say with a smile as she took the ball from him doing as told and climbing on Charzard.

"Alright Dad, I'll talk to you soon... Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay." She'd say with a sweet smile.

"You know I'll always be there for you Sweetheat. I love you, now get going." He'd say still smiling.

"Love you to dad, see you later." With that Charzard was off in the air to Pewter City.

Ash Watched as she became a dot in the horizon and let out a sigh. "It never gets any easier, no matter how many times you see them go..." He'd turn his head and looked over to Misty with a neutral tone. "Wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?" He'd ask casually.

Misty just let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good to me, follow me, I now a good place not far." She'd say as she gestured for him to follow and started to walk to the coffee shop, Ash following behind in silence.

* * *

**There you go... Chapter Four... and personally I'm disappointed with myself this time. To tell you the truth this chapter was really hard to write. I started out with all these amazing ideas, then started writing and a lot of my ideas didn't make sense. So then I'd try to fix them, now here we are. Well... the next chapter should be up soon... It will be a lot better. Tell me what you all think. I hope didn't let anyone down to badly this time around. **


	5. Fixing Mistakes, Making Promises

**Chapter Five finally up! Sweetness! Sorry it took so long, please forgive me. As usual I do not own any rights to pokemon or it's characters. I wish did, bit I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fixing Mistakes, Making Promises **

It was just after the lunch rush as they sat in a booth in the coffee shop Misty had mentioned. So there were very few people at time being and those still there were getting ready to leave. Ash and Misty sat in silence for a while, idly sipping at their drinks, simply getting used to being in each other presence in a casual manner after so long. Ash was silent about it, but he actually felt relieved that they were able to sit like this with each other, and hopefully be able to rebuild some bridges. Misty hoped for the same, but in her thoughts she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to fix things. In her head she beat herself up over her foolish mistake of pushing him away. Ash was eventually the first to speak, breaking the long silence casually.

"You know, I was always hoping we could meet like this... for coffee and a chat." He'd say looking out the widow with a small smile.

"Yeah... maybe I shouldn't have avoided you all those years... I would have learned things and not have made myself look like a heartless bitch..." She'd say quietly. Earning a look from Ash.

"I'm not angry any more Misty. You had every right to be mad at me. I screwed up, really bad. You were right. I should have made time, but I didn't. I was to focused on my goals and dreams. I accept that it was my fault." He'd say with a calm voice, his eyes moving to look back outside as he finished his little speech.

She only grew more upset as he spoke, she actually wanted him to be upset with her. He still blamed himself when she felt it was her fault that they were apart for ten years. In truth they were both at fault, but she was still vocal about what she thought. "How can you not be angry with me Ash? I acted like such a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person Misty. You were angry." He'd say as he turned his attention back to her.

"That's no excuse. We were best friends Ash, we trusted each other." She'd start to say through a cracked voice.

"Misty..." He'd try to speak but was cut off.

"No Ash, you already had your rant when we battled now it my turn to talk." She'd say as she managed to compose herself and looked at him with glassy eyes. "I'm Sorry Ash... When you came back that day, and I realized it was you, at first I was so happy, but then my anger got the better of me and I let it all out on you."

"Which was the right thing to do you were angry at me after all." He'd manage to say before getting an irritated look from Misty and became quiet again.

"I wasn't just angry at you Ash. I was angry at a lot of things. My sisters for going on their cruise and making me leave you. You for being gone for so long. All the friends you made, cause I thought they made you forget about me... Most importantly I was angry with myself for not going with you again when I had the chance..." She'd finally get out and went silent, her head down as the looked into her cup.

"Misty... I'm so sorry I made you hurt so much... Know that I never once forgot about you" He'd say with a smile.

"I believe you Ash... I should have believed you back then... Maybe if I had... It... It would be..." She'd go quiet again.

Ash just looked at her curiously as she went quiet without finishing her sentence. "What Misty? It would be what?"

"Nothing... Never mind..." She'd say before looking back to him. "You know, I was going to apologize to you back then... I had been beating myself up for two months about how I acted and was ready to go see you and apologize as well as confess to you about how I felt." She'd say letting out a sigh deciding it best to let down her walls for once. "But as I was getting ready to go I got a call from Brock, he wanted to chat for a bit and when I told him about my plans for the day he told me about you and May... I felt so lost, I was finally ready to give in to fix things and it turned out that you had moved on. I wasn't angry at you for that though. I was angry at myself for driving you away to someone else."

"You could have still come to apologize Misty... The only thing stopping you was your own insecurities." He'd say truthfully, keeping his attention on her now. "Neither May or I ever had any anger to you. We wanted you to still be our friend."

"I couldn't just be friends with you anymore though Ash!" She'd cut off. "You got brighter while you were away Ash, you knew my feelings otherwise you wouldn't have said that you loved me."

"You're right I did know how you felt..." He'd smile and laugh a little. "Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you still have those feels with the emotion your showing me."

Though his finding humour in the moment annoyed her, his laugh did have a way of reassuring her and made her smile a small smile. "My point is Ash, I didn't want to just be friends with you anymore. I couldn't go see you if you were with May... It would have me too much to see you two together. So to keep myself from being hurt I pushed you away every time you tried to talk to me."

It went quiet for a few minutes after that as they let what was said sink in. Ash felt it was a best to take her mind off of it otherwise she'd just start beating herself up again. "You know something Misty. Even with everything that happened I still had... no... I still have enough trust in you that I have in my last will and testament, that if anything should happen to me, and my Mom isn't able to, you and Brock decide which of you takes care of Mist." He'd say with a big smile, Misty looking to him wide eyed.

"You actually have that much trust in me Ash? Even after how I acted today?" She'd ask quietly.

"Of course Misty." He'd smile brightly. "The fact that we are able to sit here like this and smile honestly at each other. I'd say that even after all these years we are still best friends. Sure we hit a rough patch, we are human and we make mistakes, but here we are, fixing things."

She couldn't help but smile more as he spoke. She never expected him to so openly accept her back into his life, even if it was just as a friend. She figured she could take that and run with it, but of course over time maybe she could get back to what they had. What she didn't know however was that with just a little smile from her, Ash felt his heart race. For him to be able to make her smile like that was everything for him. He had wanted to fix everything with them from they day things went sour, and to hear from her that she had wanted the same was a weight of his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash... You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." She'd say with a gentle smile as she took a sip from her cup that had seemed to be forgotten entirely in the moment, also using it to hide her the fact she was wiping away her tears before they could run down her cheeks. To which Ash smiled in return taking a sip from his own cup until Misty drew in his attention again. "Oh I forgot, you never told me your other reason for naming your daughter after me, aside from May wanting to." She'd say with an honestly happy smile.

Ash blushed a little as his own personal reason caused him to feel a good bit of guilt as well. He'd let out a sigh and started to speak softly. "Well at first I wanted to name her after May, you already know that. The fact that May wanted to name her after you though had it's own appeal. The added fact that it was her last request was all I needed to go through with it." He'd say letting out a sigh. "When she mentioned naming her after you, she said because she thought it would be a good way to remember you from before things went bad with us." Misty seemed to be a little saddened at that but he kept speaking. "That made good sense but my own personal reason was because at the time I still pined after you, With out May I was reminded of how you at one time were the most precious person in my life. So I named my daughter Mist, because the moment she was born she became the most precious person in my life." He'd finish with a small sad smile.

Misty looked to him astonished she felt waves of so many emotions she had trouble keeping track of what she was feeling. What she was able to focus on was the happiness from knowing that he had still cared for her that much and sadness for the loss he had and the pain he must have gone through, but also anger that he seemed to have still been in love with her when he was with May. Feeling as though he only went with May to get back at her or to compensate. She wasn't able to hide it this time as a stray tear ran down her cheek to which she quickly wiped it away when she noticed Ash looking at her concerned. He opened his mouth to speak but was quieted quickly as she explained it.

"I'm feeling a little emotional with everything you just told me... I didn't think you'd care that much about me... Though it sound to me that you never really cared about May when you say all that." She'd say giving him an angry look when she said the last part.

Ash would look to her with wide eyes that showed how furious he was with such an accusation. "I loved...no, I still love May with all my heart. If it wasn't for her, and how she pulled me out of the state I was in... I probably would have done something incredibly stupid that night and not be here right now." He'd say with far more emotion in his voice then he intended as his eyes glassed over. "I owe her everything because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have my daughter." He'd finish earning a rather apologetic look from a shaky Misty, to which he'd take in a deep breath to take control over his raging emotions.

"I...I'm sorry Ash... I... didn't think I shouldn't have said such a thing..." She'd stutter out trying to fix her mistake.

"It's fine Misty, I understand that the way I worded thing probably didn't sound very good." He'd say calmly as he turned head to look out the window.

It grew quiet for a few minutes as they let what was said sink in, they were both feeling tense from emotion they were showing. Misty kept taking glances at Ash when he wasn't feeling a little thrown off at his confession of how he felt after the incident all those years. How he vaguely hinted to his thoughts of suicide. She couldn't let it be and after a few minutes found her voice ask him.

"Were...Were you really going to...to well...you know..." She wanted to say the words, but even the thought of the word made her stomach churn. Ash was quick to piece together what she was talking about and answered her so she wouldn't continue stumbling over her words.

"It certainly felt like a good option at the time." He'd say bluntly. However he did not expect her reaction, as she reached over the small table they sat at and slapped him hard across the cheek. Looking at him with angry teary eyes, not even bothering to stop them from running down her cheeks. Thinking on it though he should have, seeing as how she always had a temper. He just looked at her wide eyed as she unleashed how she felt with that.

"You fucking idiot! Do you have any idea how stupid and cowardly that makes you sound?! If you actually considered killing yourself then you have got to be the most moronic selfish person I know!" She'd shout angrily at him across the table. Luckily the cafe was empty by this point even the people behind the counter seemed to be gone, likely on break.

"How does that make me selfish?!" He'd yell back only to get an actual punch from her this time, and her angry was very clear with how hard she was hitting him. He was actually feeling dizzy with how hard she hit him.

"Are you that fucking stupid?! For fucks sake, think about everyone you would have left behind! May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Gary, Tracey, your Mother!...me... Not to mention the countless other people you met on your travels. What about your pokemon?! How do you think they would have felt if you were to suddenly no longer exist?!" She'd manage to yell out through her tears taking a moment to settle down and wipe away the tears with a napkin.

Ash just looked at her wide eyed, he knew he was stupid to even ask her how it made him selfish, at the moment he wasn't thinking. Something she had said however stuck with him. When she had mentioned herself in the list she had paused and there was strain in her voice.

"Misty...why would you have cared if I was gone?" He'd ask carefully only to receive another hurt look from her, that made him flinch, ready to block if she were to throw another shot at him.

"You really are still dense Ash... just not nearly as bad as you used to be... Have you not heard anything I said today? You called it earlier... I still have my feelings for you Ash even after all these years I still love you, you dummy." She'd say softly and carefully. "If you had killed yourself and I found out it was because of me... I would never be able to forgive myself... It would have been all because I pushed you away when I should have embraced you." She went quiet after that and avoided looking at Ash though she didn't need to look at him for him to be able to tell she was telling the truth, the tone in her voice and the way she trembled told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry Misty... I wasn't thinking... You're right, it would have been selfish of me..." He'd say trying to avoid that she had still loved him over the years, but found it was not possible to go without acknowledging." You really still love me? You never tried to find someone else to be happy?" He'd ask quietly as he felt himself grow a little angry at the idea of Misty being with someone else. Having assumed she had moved on a long time ago. Hearing that she still loved him however made him a little hopeful that he'd be able to have a chance. Yes he still loved May, he always would, but he had recently put himself out into the dating world, not wanting to be alone anymore.

"I tried, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find any guys who didn't just like me for my body... They always tried to get me into bed and every time I would have to push them away. Sometimes it got violent..." She'd shake at the memories of some of her "dates" that had become violent with her." Most of the violent ones were push overs... but... there was one... he was to much for me... luckily at the gym I don't keep my pokemon in their pokeballs when I don't have challengers. Gyarados had seen him pin me down and blasted through his tank moved in as close as he could. The guy got thrown off of me me but when he looked up he saw Gyarados charging a hyper beam and bolted." She'd manage to say out through shaky voice

She avoided looking at Ash, but his silence was to much and she had to look back. What she saw made her a little fearful, but at the same time safe. His chocolate brown eyes looked like they had fire behind them, his knuckles were white, she knew he'd be upset, and didn't know why she told him all that, but seeing him so angry for her sake was needless to say throwing her off.

"Ash?..." She'd question quietly to receive and eerily calm yet haunting response from Ash.

"When did this happen?" He'd ask calmly. She was tempted to not tell him but knew there was no way around telling him, he'd keep pressing the matter.

"Four...Four days ago..." She'd say quietly.

"What is his name?"

"...Ash... why..." She'd try but only received and angry look from him. "Drake... his name is Drake."

"Have you seen him since?" He'd ask earning a nod from her that she quickly cleared up.

"I haven't spoken to him but he's been following me around... but I've had people with me so he stays away... Even now he's watching... He's outside sitting on the park bench waiting for us...I didn't say anything about him because I didn't want to worry you." She'd say quietly seeing how Ash was shaking with what could only be rage. She could only imagine that this must have been what he was like before he was able to focus when she had upset his daughter. When his anger was fresh. He suddenly stopped shaking and had a neutral tone as he stood and spoke. His features relaxed.

"Let's go... I'll take you back to your Gym then I'll make my way to the pokemon centre for the night. Why don't you wait outside, I just need to pay." He'd say with and eery calm in his voice. The look on her face showed she was clearly nervous about being outside alone when her assailant was no doubt waiting outside for her. Sure she was strong, but she had admitted that this one person was to much for her and was actually afraid of him. But she felt reassured when Ash gave her a gentle smile that told her everything would be alright.

She nodded at him and slowly stood up as she made for the door and took a step outside. She took a deep breath as she looked around nervously already spotting from the corner of her eye as Drake stood and waited at the cross walk. When he made his way across the street and closer to her. She finally looked in his direction and clearly looked fearful she wanted to run but the smile Ash had given her grounded her feet and refused to take her away to safety. Even when he was barely a foot way from her and grabbing hold of her wrist tightly.

"I was wondering when I have a chance to get you alone, finish what we started" He'd say with a sick smirk on his face, how he had actually managed to convince Misty to go on a date with him she'd never know.

What she did know was she was going to be in big trouble as he started pulling her away even as she squirmed and pulled to get out of his grasp. She'd finally manage to slip from his grasp and saw him suddenly shock by a bright bolt of electricity and felt a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder as she back into a body, she looked over her shoulder to see Ash watching the guy with angry eyes and step in from of Misty. She looked again as the bolt of electricity stopped and saw as Pikachu jumped out of the near by tree and onto Ashs shoulder. Looking just as angrily at Drake who was still reeling from the jolt he was given.

"Take this as a warning pal. If you every lay a hand on Misty again, I swear that I'll make you feel pain that you never thought possible." He'd say in a scary calm tone as he looked to the man whose anger was quickly growing. Pikachu had a good sense and knew he needed to be on the ground rather then Ashs shoulder and jumped off to stand next to him."Up yours you little shit! I'll do what I want with the bitch!" He shouted as he moved in close and reeled back and swung at Ash, expecting the smaller male to be a weak.

However he hadn't expected Ash to actually know how to fight and barely saw as Ash smoothly side stepped to the left and took advantage of the fact Drake was wairing sandals and stomped hard on his foot, followed up with a hard punch to the stomach making him bend forward to be met with Ashs knee in his face making him fly back and land flat on his back. Ash slowly walked to his side and crouched down as pikachu moved jump back on his trainers shoulder.

"I was being nice before because I hoped you'd be smart but I can see you aren't so now I'm going to be more blunt. If I ever see you remotely near her again let alone touch or talk to her. I'll beat you to within an inch of your life and have my pikachu here fry the rest out of, then feed you to her gyarados. Do you understand me now? I will personally see to it that you go away forever." He'd say dropping the calm tone and neutral expression and let the hatred and disgust her felt show on his face and be heard in his voice. Gaining wide eyed looks from both Misty and the piece of trash on the ground as he nodded to Ash, quickly realizing that he was serious. "Good, run along before I decide you aren't worthy of a second chance. "He'd say giving the bastard a pat on the cheek to insult him then stood stopping to look and his and give him a hard kick to the ribs where a loud crack was heard as before he walked away towards a stunned Misty and took her hand to take her away from the man who was writhing in pain on the ground.

They were quiet for most of the walk back and Ash had yet to let go of her hand, Misty kept catching herself looking at Ash with a look of amazement and shock at what he did, but more importantly what he said. He had been very clear in his warning to Drake, and not only had he believed Ash but she had to. She had never seen Ash so angry and serious before, it actually frightened her to think that he'd be capable of doing such a thing.

"Ash..." She'd finally say stopping in her track, as Ash stopped with her looking at her curiously still holding onto her hand. "Did...Did you really mean all that... would you do all that for me?"

He just looked at her for a moment before speaking calmly. "Yes, I meant every word I said the bastard." He said holding her hand tigher.

"I don't know what to think about that Ash..." She'd say with teary eyes holding his hand tighter aswell. As Ash turned to face her completely. "I mean, I'm touched that you care about me that much, but I don't want you going away to prison for me."

"I won't go to prison. He'll never bother you again. All because I meant every word I said, he'll be to afraid even if he should see you walking down the street some day he'll likely go out of his way to avoid you now because of what I said. All because I didn't just threaten him. I made a promise to him that I would end him." He'd say giving her a smile. "You're still a very precious person to me Misty, I'd do what ever I have to to make sure that you're safe, cause I love you too." He'd say as he turned and started walking again, her following along as they still held hands not even realizing as it felt so natural to both of them. He didn't even acknowledge his confession to her, and she looked at him wide eyed and stunned not knowing how to respond to it.

After a short walk they stood outside her home that was about a block away from her gym. She looked to Ash smiling, aside from all the drama that had happened during the day, she couldn't help but smile. They stood in silence for a while just enjoying the moment as the sun slowly prepared to set at the end of the long day.

"Well I should probably get going back to the pokemon centre, call Brocks place and see if Mist made it alright, but she's with Charzard and I'm pretty sure he'd die for her, so I'm sure she's okay." He looked to her with one more smile. "I'll see you around Misty." He turned and started to walk away but Misty was quick to stop him.

"Ash wait..." She'd say just loud enough to gain his attention. "Why don't you stay here... I...I have a spare room you can use..." She'd say with a bit of a blush. Ash just looked on with a smile and turned around and walked back.

"Sounds good to me Misty." He'd say still smiling kindly to her as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door and lead him inside.

She was quick to show him where his room would be and where the bathroom was. She decided to cook a small meal for them while Ash used her phone to check on Mist, happy that she made it to Brocks safely. He even called Gary and told him to go to his house and take care of the pokemon and lock up for him as in his haste he had completely forgotten to lock up. The meal was eaten in relative silence. Ash was surprised when he tasted her food as she had clearly gotten better since they were kids, granted he did as well, but she was far better then him. When they were done they did their nightly rituals and stood outside there rooms in sleep ware, talking a little about random stuff catching up on other things that didn't really matter simply to take their minds off the days events.

"Well... Good night Ash..." She'd say softly, kicking herself for not telling him they could share her bed.

"Goodnight Misty, sleep well." He'd say with a gentle smile.

It drove her crazy, she couldn't stand it anymore. Apparently she wasn't very good hiding her feelings as Ash picked up on it quickly and walked up to her, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up to him with a confused expression. Her eyes growing wide as he suddenly leans in and captures her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She was surprised and was tempted to pull away but she couldn't and only melted into the kiss letting out a soft moan as she kissed him back. His arms wrapping around her in a gentle yet protective embrace. After a long moment of enjoying the kiss Ash eventually broke it offering a soft and loving smile as he let go of her and backed away to his room. Misty stopping him by grabbing hold of his hand and looking at him pleadingly.

"Will...Will you sleep with me?" She'd ask nervously, quickly blushing bright as she realized how that sounded and opened her mouth to correct herself only to be cut off.

"I was hoping you ask that, and don't worry, I know that you mean you actually want to sleep." He'd say with a smirk as her blush grew and she pulled him into her room.

He took a moment to look around her room and was actually surprised by the colour. He had expected blue, or yellow, bu was met with the most un-Misty like colour, pink. He smirked and looked to her to see her blushing brightly as she climbed into her queen sized bed. She looked to him nervously, even though nothing was going to happen, she still felt nervous about sharing a bed with him and the smirk he was giving as he climbed into the other side of her bed and pulled her into his side.

"What...What are you grinning about?" She'd ask nervously.

"Just the colour of your room... you don't seem like a pink person." He'd say with a smirk as she slapped his chest before cuddling into him more. She'd reach over him and clicked off the light beside him.

"Good night Ash." She'd say quietly.

"Good night Misty..." He'd say softly as his right arm which was wrapped around her tightened around her resting on her hip. After a brief pause he whispered one last hing softly to her. "I love you..."

It caught her off guard but she couldn't express how happy those little words meant to her when they came from him he arm the was draped over his chest tightened as a smile formed on her lips a few stray tears escaping as she found her voice to respond.

"I love you too, Ash... Thank you..." With that they both would drift off to sleep exhausted with the events of the day and over joyed with the outcome.

* * *

**Well there you go every one, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you all know at the end of chapter four I was feeling a little bummed out thinking I let you all down with it. The comments you all made supporting me, made me smile bright and made me feel a little choked up. Thank you so so much for your outstanding support. Thanks to you guys with your kind words I took much more time to do my best to make this chapter as best as I could. Two of you above all gave me the most drive, I like to think you know who you are, and will keep it anonymous. I know that I made the characters a little out of character at points, I hope you guys don't mind I tried to make it an enjoy able read. Please let me know what you think, and expect another chapter soon. It's funny, when I first had this idea, I had only planned for four chapters, it's funny how things get made to be longer. Anyway, again read and review, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully sooner then this one came.**


	6. Everything Happens For A Reason

**Finally back and here you lovely people are who faithfully waited for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Lemon below, so be warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun shone bright through the window causing the red headed woman to slowly wake. She looked around groggily until her vision cleared. She finally took a minute to take in her room, finding her bed to be empty. She started looking around for any trace of Ash in her room, only to find nothing. She felt her eyes start to well with tears as she figured that she had been dreaming everything that happened. She sat there for a long while as she thought on it drying her eyes every time tears were about to fall. It hadn't been the first time she had dreams of Ash, but never ones that left her feeling so empty when she woke. When she finally pulled her self out of bed she was quick to jump in the shower her thoughts still on Ash, when she finished she got dress and made her way down stares and to the kitchen to be met with the smell of beacon when she finally looked she was stunned to see Ash standing at the stove and finishing breakfast for the two of them. He noticed her in the corner of his eye and smiled kindly to her as she looked at him wide eyed, overjoyed with knowing that she hadn't been dreaming. She was quick to move in close and hold him tightly as she whimpered, but took great comfort in his warmth.

"Are you okay Misty? What's wrong?" Ash asked, confused with how she was acting. He felt relieved when she looked up at him with a smile.

"When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought that everything that happened yesterday was a dream." She said as Ash dried her tears and smiled at her.

"Sorry about that Misty I needed to get up early to call Brock before he started work. I felt like he had a right to know. Mist was already up too and overheard. She seemed to approve of us so that's a plus." Ash said with a big smile, earning a little laugh from Misty that was quickly cut off when Ash kissed her.

She was stunned again like the night before but this time was quicker to react and pulled herself as close to him as possible and kissed back wanting to enjoy the moment as if it would never happen again. It lasted for a good while as the slowly cooking food was forgotten. Ash decided to test the waters and lightly lapped at her lips with his tongue. He felt her tense up in his hold and was ready to stop but she relaxed again and opened her mouth slowly to allow him entrance and their tongues to meet. This continued before Ash felt himself slowly slipping from control over his lust and broke the kiss, both of them gasping for a much need breath of air. Their eyes locked on each other as the panted lightly, both blushing with what just happened. Once Ash felt himself regain control over himself and smiled at her and she at him as he let go and redirected his attention to the food so it wouldn't burn.

Misty sat at the table and watched as Ash cooked, she felt like her body was on fire. Her eyes glazed over as she relived the moment from before, she had been startled and hesitant when she felt his tongue on her lips, everything in her head screamed to follow his lead, but she had to take a minute compose herself before she could allow him entrance. When he broke the kiss she felt at a loss, she had wanted so much more but thinking on it further it was probably for the best. She was brought out of her day dream when a plate of food entered her vision and Misty looked at it with surprise. On her plate was toast, home made hash browns and beacon that he had been cooking when she entered. All the food to her looked amazing, last she remembered Ash was a terrible cook, but this food looked far to good to possibly taste bad right?

Ash sat next to her, his plate with the same food as her. He smiled happily and started eat with a smile on his face. She watched him carefully waiting to see if his own cooking would have negative reaction. There was none, So Misty looked to her own food and prepared to try the hash browns first. The thought of Mist entered her mind and she was reminded Ash must have had to learn a lot of things. She felt reassured and took her first bit and looked at her food wide eyed. She had no idea that Ash could ever cook like this, if she hadn't seen Ash cooking she would have thought it was Brock. She looked to him a moment later to see an amused look on Ashs face. With that she wasted no more time and started to eat her food happily, savouring the flavour.

Ash chose to stay silent as he was happy that she so clearly enjoyed his cooking, his reasoning being mostly because she had taken the time to cook him dinner the night before. After they finished eating they took some time to talk a little more as they had plenty of thing to catch up on after being apart so long. They were really enjoying themselves as they spent the day wandering around town. They had to go back to the pokemon centre to get Charizard transported to them from Gary as Brock took the time to send Ashs pokemon to him earlier that morning. They went out to have lunch and talked a little more while they could as Ash couldn't stay forever.

"So Misty, the tournament and the Indigo Plateau is coming up, you have any favorites this time around?" He'd ask out of curiostiy.

"Hmmm no one in particular, to be honest, I only go because it's in the job requirement. I haven't had someone I rooted for since all those years ago when you were still traveling." She'd say with a smile as they ate.

"Well I'm glad I had you in my cheer group all those years Misty... to be honest, there were a lot of times that I wanted to give up, but I knew that you'd would have made the pain you put Brock though look like nothing." He'd say with an embarrassed laugh.

She looked at him with a surprised expression to his words before giving him a little smirk. "Well luckily you always smartened up before you could give up. Any way back to your question. I don't have anyone I'm cheering for. You got anyone?" She'd ask giving him curious.

"Well there is this one trainer who caught my attention. She never beat me but got really close during her rematch. Made me bring out Charizard. I still gave her the badge though, told her to come back strong for a match whenever she wanted." Ash said with a faint smile as he thought back on the match.

This made Misty smile, only Ash could have fun when almost loosing and then still give a badge. Her thoughts were brought to something that was on her mind lately though and as it went quiet Ash noticed. He looked at her again and noticed she had a far off look and could see something weighed heavily on her mind.

"What on your mind Misty?" He'd ask curiously.

"Oh... sorry, I've just been thinking about my gym lately." She'd say as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh? What about your gym?"

She looked to him and let out a sigh as she spoke. "I've been thinking it's time to let someone else run the gym. Don't get me wrong, love the gym, but I don't like running it anymore. My sisters own it, and hold shows every week, but none of them care for the gym battles. So I've been thinking of asking the League to find a replacement."

Ash listened carefully, and thought it surprised him to hear that she didn't want to be a gym leader anymore, he couldn't blame her. It was a hard job, and had taken away a lot of her time. He took a moment and thought until he had his light bulb moment and a bright smile grew catching Mistys attention.

"What are you thinking Ash?" She'd ask giving him a curious expression.

"The trainer I'm going to be watching, she's a water pokemon trainer, and easily on par with any gym leader. After the championship perhaps we could talk to her. I think she'd enjoy it." He'd say with a smile.

Misty had to think for a minute she rarely had any challengers who were set on water pokemon like her, so she always made a note to remember them. When the face came to mind she looked back to Ash to speak. "Amy? Is her name Amy?"

"Oh, so you do remember her." He'd say as more of a statement then a question to receive a nod from Misty.

"Yeah I remember her, I can't believe I forgot about her. She probably would enjoy it, she told me that she wasn't to fond of all the travelling. She's also a Cerulean local. So I guess I do have someone to look out, we should mention this to the League head too. That way if he approves we can announce the offer at the end of the tournament." She'd say a little eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Then we'd be able to spend more time together." He'd say with a smile, earning a slight blush from Misty.

"Y-yeah..." Was all she could muster up to say.

Ashs smile softened and looked to her and spoke. "Misty, if this works I want you to come back to Pallet Town with me. I can have a tank like the one in your gym built in mine for your Pokemon."

Misty just looked at him with wide eyes and way speechless, she felt her heart race at the idea of living with Ash. Something she had always wanted but missed out on for years because of the choices they made. She wanted to scream out yes, but knew she couldn't come off as too eager. This made it so she looked up as she tried to form her words, Ash just smiling at her lovingly.

"Of course I don't expect you to decide right this instant. The tournament is in two months so you have plenty of time to think it over." He'd say as he had gotten the impression he had just thrown her off with his desire.

Misty felt relieved with that and took a breath smiling at him. "Thanks for the offer Ash, I'll think about it and give you an answer soon."

Ash just smiled and nodded as they finished their meals talking about the odd things to simply pass the time. After they finished Ash walked her back to her home and smiled as she took his hand all on her own. Both of them blushing like they were teens again. As they approached, her house, Misty wanted to bring him back inside but couldn't think of a way to keep him there with her without sounding like an easy tramp. Before they knew it they were standing outside her house. Looking at each other with small smiles and leaned into give each other a kiss good bye. However, it didn't work out that way as like in the morning. The kiss grew heated and passionate quickly. This time however as Ash pulled himself away Misty pulled him back down wanting to enjoy the moment longer as she felt her body light up. When they both finally broke apart they shared a look of lust and desire.

Misty, after minute looked to him and spoke. "Ash... will you...stay with me a little longer?"

"Misty, I still have to go home today." Ash said hesitantly.

"I know, I don't expect you to stay the night again... but I just want to be with you a little longer, cause we might not see each other again until the tournament... I... oh I'm gonna hate myself for sounding like this... but... I want to feel as loved as you made May feel..." She'd say as she lowered her head and rested her forehead on his chest holding him tightly. Only relaxing when Ashs arms held her closer and tighter.

"Misty, are you sure about this? Cause you know me, once I commit to something...I well never let it go." He'd say with a soft smile.

Misty smiled back when she looked up to see him smiling at her. She found herself leaning in to give him one more kiss before she pulled him into her home and straight to the bed room.

_**Smutty Lemony Goodness Below, Skip If You Don't Like It**_

The moment Misty had Ash in her room the years of pent up desire were finally let loose and she found herself on him in an instant. Ash showing just as much ferocity as their lips crashed against each other their tongues fighting for dominance. Their clothes being removed hastily and sloppily as Ash backed her into her bed making her fall back and be pinned underneath him. They pause both breathing heavily and already only in the under ware. Misty found herself looking up into his chocolate brown eyes nervously as Ash stared down into her green one. Slowly reeling in his lust, he leaned in and kissed her softly once more pulling back and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Misty... I lost myself for a minute..." He'd say with an embarrassed laugh, stopping when he felt her hand on his cheek and saw her smiling lovingly up at him.

"I've been waiting for this moment with you since I was sixteen Ash... You think you're the only one who's excited?" She'd say with a bit of a giggle to her voice. As she took her hand back and slowly unhooked her bra from the front, a bright blush quickly covering her cheeks as she revealed herself to the man she had loved for so long.

Ash looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as he leaned down and started to train light kisses on her neck earning a gasp and trembling moan from the red head. His hand slowly trailing up her flat stomach to her breasts, gently massaging the mounds, his thumbs teasing her nipples, earning another loud moan from her. Things continued like this until Misty let out a groan and suddenly managed to toss ash onto the bed and on his back quickly taking advantage to straddle him.

"No foreplay... I... I need it now Ash... Please don't make me wait..." She said as she readjusted herself and pulled off her panties followed quickly by his boxers.

She had moved so quickly that she hadn't gotten a good look at him until his member slapped against her shaven womanhood. While Ash simply tensed up briefly, forcing himself to keep himself in control wanting her to have the time to explore him. Misty just looked on astonished. He'd really taken good care of himself. He certainly wasn't scrawny, he'd become muscular over the years, an athlete in his own right. Strong chest, six pack abs impressive arms, as he was he was no doubt the wet dream of many women from many age groups. Misty actually felt herself feeling jealous that there must have been other women who desired him, but he was here, with her, so that reassured. Her eyes finally traveled down to his already throbbing cock. Her eyes widened at the site of him never in her life had she expected him to be so well endowed. She was worried that he might not fit but was brought out of her thoughts when she head a laugh come from the man that she straddled.

"What...What's so funny Ash?" She'd ask nervously.

"Oh, it's just that I guess that expression is a good thing." He'd say with his famous grin.

"What do you mean?" She asked as curiosity took over her nervousness.

"The last time I saw that expression was ten years ago." He'd say with a smile. As Misty took it in and realized what he meant.

"May? The last person you were with was May? That was so long ago..." She seemed more surprised that it had been so long for him rather then the thought of him thinking of another woman. That was simply because she figured the expression she showed reminded him.

"Yeah...she was my first... I plan for you to be my last though Misty." He'd say with a soft smile as his hands gently grasped her hips and positioned her with the head of his manhood at her already wet opening. "You Ready Misty?" He'd ask once more looking up to her for any sign to stop.

She had hesitated but when she got a hold of herself she looked down to and nodded and slowly slid herself down on him, her womanhood stretching to fit him making her grown out in discomfort. As she went Ash found that he hadn't hit a barrier and when he was fully sheathed he looked up at her curiously to see the pained expression yet no blood. Misty say this and before he could speak she answered.

"You're my first Ash... I'm an athlete so my hymen broke a long time ago by accident." She said with a shaky voice.

Ash looked up at her before a small smile formed on his face. "Wouldn't have mattered if you had been with someone else Misty. You're with me," He'd say as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her briefly. "and I won't let you go again." He'd whisper softly into her ear.

Misty just smiling lovingly as him as tears welled in her eyes. "You better not." She'd say with a cheerful tone as her arms wrapped around the back of her neck and she slowly started to grind her hip against him, rocking herself back and forth.

She showed a pained expression as she continued to adjust to his sized, but soon enough a smile came to form on her lips as the pleasure she had been waiting for came to her, and cause her to moan out her pleasure looking to Ash with an overjoy expression seeing the pleasured look that he had himself. That expression on his face made her heart soar as it told her that she could make him happy. As much as Ash was enjoying this he felt the need for more control and repositioned them with her lying down and started to thrust as deep as he could go into her tight passage earning much louder moans from his red headed lover as his member pressed firmly to her cervix at the end of each thrust.

"Oh god Ash! I love you!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs holding onto him for dear life as Ash continued to thrust into her.

"I love you to Misty..." He'd say with a groan as he felt her tighten around his member, and felt himself approaching his climax. "Misty...I'm gonna cum soon..." He'd say slowly, and was surprised when she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

"Go ahead Ash... I'm...I'm almost there to, fill me... please..." She ask with teary pleading eyes a small loving smile on her lips.

Ash just looked to her and smiled back as he leaned in and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss as he thrust into with every thing he had. The kiss finally breaking when both let out pleasured cries as the orgasms washed over them. Ash thrusting into her one last time as he flooded her depths. The stayed still like this for a while as they road the waves of the climax and slowly Ash pulled out of her and landed next to her on the bed.

_**Smutty Goodness Done**_

He looked over to her and smiled as he saw her asleep and smiling. He stayed with her for a while before he pulled himself up and covered her with the blankets and leaned in to give her kiss. This had woken her though and she looked to him with a groggy smile and kissed him back.

"Wow...I had no idea I could feel this amazing..." She'd say softly, earning a laugh from Ash.

"I'm glad I could show you that you could then... You are amazing Misty... I love you so much." He'd say with a loving expression.

"I love you too... I'll see you again soon right?" She ask with a pleading expression.

"Of course Misty... I won't make you wait so long ever again."

"Good, as much as I want you to stay with me now Ash... you should probably get going." She'd say sadly.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight Misty." He'd say with a smile.

"Ash... my answer is yes..." She'd say slowly as he stood to get dressed.

"Yes to what Misty?" He'd ask as he pulled on his clothes. And Misty sat up.

"When my gym has a replacement leader, I'll come to be with you in Pallet Town... if you'll have me." She'd say slowly.

"Of course I'd have you Misty... I'll have the tank for your pokemon built immediately." He'd say with a cheerful smile. She smiled back at him and gave him one more kiss before he left for home.

_**Two Months Later**_

Things had been going great for the new couple. They hadn't been this happy in a long time and they had gained approval from everyone who mattered. Most importantly they had gained Mists approval, then again why wouldn't she approve? She had never seen her father this happy in her life. She could only imagine this must have been how he was when her mother was still around.

Today was the day before the final day of the tournament before a winner would be named and allowed to challenge the Elite Four. It was decided there would be a day given to final trainers to rest their pokemon or train as they saw fit. During the event they had all watched intently as favorite to win, Amy competed, and were quite impressed with her performance. The head of the League was very quick to offer her the job even though she had lost on the second last day. She had been surprised but saw the grinning faces of Ash, Misty and his daughter and knew Ash must have had a part in it. In the end the accepted the offer and would be slated to be the new Cerulean City Gym Leader, at the end of the competition it would be announced.

Today the group consisted of Ash, Misty, Mist, Brock, Gary and Amy as she had been invited to spend the day with them. They walked the down the main street of of the city all cheerful. They ate, laughed and simply enjoyed their time with each other. Unfortunately things would take a much darker turn as Mist had noticed someone watching them with a look she didn't like bit. The strange man had been ahead of them most of the time and now was slowly walking towards them. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and when Ash noticed she had gone quiet he looked to her and saw she looked confused and looked in the direction she was. What, or who he saw made him stop as well as everyone else, his blood began to boil and the look of anger on his face concerned the people he was with. When he had Misty stand back a bit she looked and felt a chill go up her spine as a very angry Drake stood in front of Ash.

"I thought I told you to stay away Drake... I thought you were smart enough to learn your lesson aft I sent you to the hospital." He said quietly with an angry look on his face. This did not go unnoticed by his daughter and she spoke up.

"Dad... what's going on? Who is this man?" She'd ask with curious but concerned look on her face. When Drake looked to her with a small smirk she felt the chill of fear that Misty had taken notice to and was quick to take the girls hand to reassure her.

"Dad huh. That's a game changer. You humiliated me you little prick!" Drake shouted angrily. As he reach into her coat pull out a revolver pointing it directly at Ash.

Ash slowly put his hands up as adrenaline was quick to begin coursing through his veins. Everyone grew wide eyed in shock. "Alright Drake... calm down we don't need things to get ugly here." Ash tried to reason.

"I was going to kill you, but think I'd rather just ruin your life!" Drake shouted completely ignoring Ash as he moved and pointed the gun at his daughter who already had tears in her eyes.

In an instant, Ash put himself between the gun and his daughter, Misty crouching down and wrapping her arms around the girl. Ash grabbed a hold of Drakes wrist to push the gun out of the way and up into the air. A gun shot rang in the air and in an instant, while running on adrenaline ash reeled back with his free hand while the other held the gun up pointing the sky. Hid free hand crushing full force into Drakes throat. Drake fell back dropping the gun and lay on the ground clutching his throat as he gasped for air and coughed up blood until a moment later he lay lifeless. People who had been out were all screaming and panic. Still pumping adrenaline Ash turned to look to the people he was with. All staring at him shocked and wide eyed. Mist and Misty both looking at him with tears streaming down their cheek. Ash jumped to conclusions and began to panic.

"Oh god... please tell me none of you are hurt... Mist? Misty?" He ask fear evident in his eyes. He received slow shakes of the head and relaxed, but they were still crying and he had no idea way.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest, when he looked he saw that he was bleeding on the left side of his chest. In an instant he realised that the gun shot had gone of before he redirected the gun. He felt his vision blur and become dizzy, the next thing he saw was black as he collapsed unconscious. Misty and Mist were on him immediately Misty applying pressure the wound as Mist frantically called out to her father hoping to wake him.

"Daddy! Wake up! Please Daddy, don't leave me alone!" She cried desperately as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

Misty looked as her own tears freely fell from her eyes and looked to the other two desperately. "For fuck sakes call ambulance!" She shouted fearfully, snapping the two out of their frozen shock and quickly went to get her while Misty and Mist stayed with the most important man in their life.

_**Much Later At the Hospital**_

Ash slowly stirred, he was supposed to be unconscious much longer. When her woke he found himself weak and having difficulty breathing without going into a coughing fit. This gained the attention of the only people in the room. The doctor, the nurse, but also Misty and Mist who had refused to leave his side.

"Mist? Misty? What's going on?" He asked groggily, as he looked between the two carefully. The look on his daughters face tore at his heart. He never wanted to see such a fearful look.

"You got shot when Drake came and pointed a gun at Mist... You...you got in the way to push the gun out of the way but he pulled the trigger. The doctor said that the bullet hit two inches from you heart and punctured your lung instead... We...We..." Misty said almost cry as she looked to Mist and leaned in to whisper to Ash. "They are doing everything they can but they don't know if you'll make it..." She just barely managed to say before pulling away.

Ash looked to carefully before a small smile came to his face that made her want to cry her heart out. Putting on a brave face just for them when he must have been terrified. He just looked to his already crying daughter and reached out the gently rub her cheek as he smiled lovingly to her. "Are you okay Sweetheart? Did you get hurt?" He asked.

"N-No Daddy... I'm okay... but you got hurt...that man shot you... I...I'm scared Dad... I don't want to loose you too..." She said through her tears.

"I'll always look out for you Sweetheart. You know that... sometimes... life just has a way of throwing a wrench into plans..." He'd let out a little laugh the turned into a coughing fit as he referenced his words said to her during his match with Misty. "Oh...it..hurts to laugh.." He'd say trying to make it a bit of joke to calm his loved ones. He felt his eyelids become heavy and let out a yawn. "I...I feel a little tired... So...I think I'm gonna...take a little...a little nap..." He'd say before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Mists eyes grew wide, he had told her her mothers final words a long time ago and she never wanted to hear him say that while at the hospital. "No! Daddy! Wake up don't go to sleep...please!" She begged as Misty looked on with wide eyes.

She knew about Mays last words as well as one night she had gotten curious and ash Ash about those final moments he had withe May. When she heard the heart monitor start to slow down and saw how faint it was until it flat lined she was silent as the tears she'd tried so hard to keep in came out full force. The doctor and nurse were both trying to get the woman and child out so they could try to revive hum but the refused to. Brock and Gary who had been outside and heard the commotion came in to help get the two away so that he could be saved. The doctor and nurse did everything they could but his heart refused to start. Slowly the pulled away and stopped.

"What are you doing! Save him/my Dad!" Mist and Misty shouted at the same time while being restrained by Brock and Gary, only to receive grim looks with the doctor and nurse as they went back to trying to revive him but still nothing, and eventually they stopped again feeling that nothing could be done.

_**Somewhere...Else...**_

Ash stood an empty room all the surfaces white as snow. No windows and one door. In the middle sat a table with two chairs. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. So he decided to sit down and wait it out. He say in silence as he tried to understand what was going on. The door suddenly opened and who came into the room gave Ash a confused expression. Next thing he knew sitting across from him was May, she looked like she had barely aged and she simply smiled lovingly at Ash, the ring he'd given her still adorning her finger.

"May..." He'd say as a whisper, before a soft smile formed on his lips. "I guess this means I'm dead huh." He'd say with a sigh receiving a giggle from May.

"Yes and no Ash., welcome to purgatory. This is where people wait to find out what's going to happen. As it stands you could still go back to being alive should that be what's decided for you." She'd say with a smile.

"Then why are you here?" He'd ask carefully.

"I'm here because I asked if I could see you before your fate is chosen. Ten years since I've seen the real you in person Ash... you think I'd pass up the chance?" She'd say with a smile as she earned a confused look from Ash.

"What do you mean May? The real me?"

"Everyone gets a different after life Ash. Some people are immediately reborn, others are given the chance to go back to their life before death, and others, like me, are given a special after life. In my after life I get "live" as if i hadn't died, and got to be with you and watch our little girl grow. The only reason I wasn't allowed to come back to life was because life had been planned out that someone needed you more then me, but that our daughter still needed to be born. So for me being a good sport and accepting, I was given a special after life." She'd say with a soft smile as Ash looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Al...Alright... I think I understand... so what is it you wanted to see me about May?" He'd ask slowly.

May stood and walked over to stand next to him as Ash stood to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she breathed in his scent. "We never got to say good bye Ash... I figure now is the best time to do that." She said as she pulled back to look up at him letting out a dreamy sigh. "I can't believe you only got more sexy with age... In my after life time moves a bit slower so the last ten years for you have been five years for me... I don't pretend to understand it... I just enjoy my time." She'd say with a smile.

"I...I missed you May... there were times when I broke down and had to hide it from Mist..." He'd say softly as he looked to her.

"I know Ash... I was allowed to look in on you I've always been looking out for you and Mist..." She'd let out a little laugh. "She's grown into such a beautiful young lady." A knock was heard at the door and May sighed looking to Ash. "They have decided Ash so it's time to say goo bye... I know I shouldn't but I want just one more for you." She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips waiting for him to kiss back. When he did they both took the time to enjoy it, and Ash immediately felt guilty as they broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Ash, I was just being greedy... Take care of Misty, live a good life, and tell Mist that Mom says hi, and that I love and am so proud of her."

Before Ash could say anything the room around him became dark, may had disappeared and his vision became black.

_**Back In The Real World**_

Misty had broken free of Brocks grasp while Mist still struggled in Garys. Mist was next to Ash in an instant the heart monitor still letting off the long unending flat line. She held his hand tightly as she cried audibly. She felt completely lost and when she started to speak everyone grew silent.

"Ash... please... come back to me... you have so many people Mist still needs you... and...and you...you're going to be a Dad again..." She'd say as her free hand roamed over her flat stomach. Earning wide eyed looked from the others in the room.

Gary let go of Mist and she walked over to Misty quickly hugging her tightly and crying on her shoulder. The crying suddenly stopped when they heard the heart monitor give off a faint and steady signal the all looked on in amazement as Ash squeezed Mistys hand back and slowly opened his eyes to look at Misty with a soft and weak smile. His voice groggy as he spoke.

"I know... you've been glowing for weeks Misty... May did too, this time though... I know what it means..." He'd say with a bit of a smile as everyone in the room, doctor and nurse included were either crying or tearing up. His eyes moving to his quietly crying daughter, his smile never fading. "Mist... Mom says hi... and that she love you...and is so very proud of you..." He'd slowly manage to get out as he was genuinely tired. Mist just smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and she silently thanks her Mother for sending him back. Misty doing much the same as she was overjoyed to have him back.

"Thank you..." Misty would say in a whisper.

"Who are you thanking Misty?" Ash asked weakly with a smile.

Misty just smiled to him and dried her tears. "Just thanking May for sending you back to us."

Ash just smiled back and nodded as he closed his eyes and dozed off. They all stayed with Ash to make sure he was okay for hours as he slept, but eventually Mist dozed off and they needed to leave the room for the Doctor to work. Misty woke Mist up and lead her out of the Hospital to stay with her for the night. Broke and Gary made it a point to get them to Mistys house safely, then brought Amy, who had been unfortunately been forgotten in all the chaos, to her home.

As Misty Showed Mist around and brought her to the room she'd be sleeping in she hadn't expected to be given a hug from the girl who trembled. She looked in concern to the girl and slowly hugged her back.

"What's wrong Mist?" She asked softly.

"N-Nothing... I'm happy..." She'd say looking up to the red head with a smile. "Thank you... for making my Daddy so happy Misty... I...I have never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you... I...I was wondering... if...maybe..well... Is it okay if I...if I call you Mom?" She'd ask nervously as Misty looked to her with a surprised expression and went to sit on the bed. Mist moving to sit with her.

"What about your real mom Mist?" She'd ask taking how May would feel about that into account.

"I'll always love and respect her... I plan to call her Mother, it's more formal... So... is it okay if I call you Mom? I mean... you are going to be giving me a little brother or sister... so I think it's only right..." She'd say with a sweet smile that warmed Mistys heart.

Misty took a moment to dry her eyes and smiled sweetly to the girl and nodded. "If you want to call me Mom, then go ahead Misty. It makes me very happy to know that you care that much about me... I'll do my best to be a good Mom for you and you little brother or sister when they are born." She'd say and hugged the girl and gave her a short kiss on the forehead before standing and walking to the door. She stopped in the door way and looked back at her new adoptive daughter and smiled. "Get some rest Mist, we all had a crazy Day. I'll get up early tomorrow and do calling around so we can spend the day tomorrow with your Dad. Good night." She'd say with a gentle smile doing everything she could to hold in her tears of joy.

Mist just smiled back and nodded. "Good night...Mom... sleep well." She said sweetly already working on getting used to calling Misty her mom.

Mistys smile brightened and she nodded. "You too Mist, see you in the morning." With that Misty closed the door to Mists room and went to her own, to get ready for bed.

Had she not been completely exhausted she would have had trouble sleeping. But the moment she slipped under the covers she fell into a deep sleep and contrary to the earlier events she had no nightmares, only good dreams of being with Ash and having a family with him.

* * *

**There you all go Second Last Chapter, well the next one is more of an epilogue. Please forgive me for taking so long. I hope this Chapter lives up to your expectations. So until then keep on reading and reviewing. I'd still like to hear what everyone else thinks I should work on after this.**


	7. Life Is A Wild Ride

**Final chapter Everybody, sorry took so long, but sometimes real life gets in the way. As always I do not own any rights to Pokemon. I do not make any money off of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7/Epilogue**

Life began to move forward after the incident with Drake. Ash healed quickly and was back to battling challengers at his gym after a few weeks. Misty moved to Pallet Town to live with Ash and help him run his gym. They had agreed that after Misty had given birth they would be married and she would not only help him run his gym but partner with him to run it as a double team gym accepting challengers with double battles if they were brave enough to take the challenge, though this was not required.

Mist returned to her journey and challenged the gyms as well as compete in contest. Though she had an astounding talent for contests, she didn't have the passion her mother had for them. It seemed that was another thing she took from her father. During her travels she had a mishap with a flock of Spearow that ended up chasing her and had to jump into a river to get away. It was crazy enough that she had such a similar experience as her father had had on his first day, that when she told Ash and Misty what happened next, it caused Ash to pale and Misty to burst into laughter, as when she was fighting the current she, like her father was fished out of the river by another young trainer. Though unlike her father, she didn't "borrow" the boys bike. His name was Adrian and was more of a wanderer then anything. He helped her out of the forest and to the nearest town and simply for the hell of it followed Mist along on her journey to keep her company.

Misty loved the story and found it hilarious that her adoptive daughter had met her fist companion the same way she and Ash had. Ash, like any father became very nervous about the idea of his daughter traveling alone with a boy, but Misty reassured him everything would be fine, and it was confirmed when they met the boy for the first time. It was like looking in a mirror of themselves when they were young. Mist and Adrian constantly argued but were quick to make up. Misty also noticed the looks they gave each other when they thought the other wouldn't notice. She smirked as she remembered doing similar things when she was younger and traveling with Ash. At that point she was still in denial about her feelings for Ash so chances were that Mist and Adrian were at the same stage and didn't understand their feelings. Misty hoped that they wouldn't make a mistake like Ash and Misty had and take years to confess. Though Ash wasn't as dense as he used to be he was still pretty oblivious and didn't notice. Though he did take a liking to Adrian after an extended talk about pokemon and traveling.

Ash the months passed, the day came when Misty would go into labour. After hours of screaming and threatening the castrate Ash, Misty gave birth to boy. As Misty held the newborn in her arms she looked down at the sleeping infant with love she never new she could hold. She laughed a little as her eyes welled with tears. As thoughts of this being how May must have felt.

When the time came to pick out a name they had a little trouble. Ash found himself leaning towards naming him Tanner, he didn't know why he just liked the name. Misty was trying to think of a way to name him after May, but found no way to turn a girls name into a boys name. When she looked at her son she saw how he resembled his father and simply smiled as she put out A.J. Ash laugh at the idea of an Ash Jr, but shook his head and simply said that he didn't need to have his son named after him. So they decided on naming him Tanner Andrew Ketchum.

_**Nine Years Later**_

A young woman stood among the headstones standing before the marker of the woman who had given birth to her. Mist had grown and was nearly identical to her mother at the age of twenty, save for her tanned skin and black hair. She dressed much the same she had when she first started her journey, even still wore her fathers old hat. She smiled and knelt down at her mothers grave.

"Hello Mother... I know it's been a while since I came by... but I'm sure you know how busy Dad and Misty are keeping Adrian and I... you know wanting us to take over the gym and all..." She'd say with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, we are both ecstatic about being the new gym leaders. It's just they could lay off a little, I mean I've been watching how they run things for a while, and Adrian has always been a quick learner..." She'd let out another sigh as a few shadows came from behind her. She stood and smiled at her family and fiance.

She stepped closer and gave Adrian a quick kiss on the cheek as he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist nodded to the head stone and to his in laws, finding it best to remain silent as he had never had the chance to meet the woman they came to visit. Mist smiled at her family as she stood next to her fiance and all smiled at each other, and looked to her nine year old brother with a smirk. As he looked to his big sister with those eyes of determination that all Ketchum seemed to be born with.

Tanner was a carbon copy of his father the only difference was that he inherited his mothers eyes and skin colour. HE was curious as to why they were here, he had only recently learned that Mist and him were only half siblings with different mothers. When he looked at the head stone she was kneeling at a look of understanding showed on his face. Like his sister he was lucky enough to gain the intelligence of his mother. He looked to his sister with a small smile as he nodded. His eyes eventually moved around though oddly enough landing on the old hat she wore that was given to her by her father. He knew about it's meaning and he always thought it looked cool but she had always refused to let him wair it.

She smiled at him, he would be starting his journey in a couple weeks. Their birthdays were pretty close and she figured might as well give him his gift early.

"Hey Mom...Dad, little brother. Didn't expect you all so soon." She'd say with a little smile.

"Yeah well we never really do much on this day right... Though Amy was so insistent that we have another match." Ash said with a smile and a bit of a groan.

"Oh? How'd she do?" Mist asked curiously seeing the smirk Misty gave. Making her smirk. The sheepish look on her fathers face confirmed it. "So she finally beat you huh Dad?"

He'd let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah it only took nine years and about twelve tries but she finally beat me. Even at that her last pokemon dropped as he walked back to her." He'd say with his usual smile.

Mist just smiled and looked to her little brother and smiled to him. "And how are you doing Tanner? Excited for when you get to start your journey?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the very best! I promise you! I'll catch and train a lot of pokemon and raise them to be the strongest ever!" He said with that famous Ketchum grin. Earning looks from everyone, surprise by Mist and Adrian, they still didn't know that was Ashes catch phrase in his younger days. Amusement from Misty, and Ash, much like the day his daughter started her journey, felt pride that those words did seem to be genetic for a Ketchum.

"That's my boy! I'm sure you will accomplish your goal. I used to say that all the time when I was on my journey and your sister took a liking to that phase as well. You'll do me proud son... Just like your sister does." Ash said with pride.

"Well Tanner... I know it's a little early but I think it's ok to give you your gift now." Said mist with a smile as she took off the hat her father once gave her and handed it out to her little brother." Take care of this hat Little Brother, Dad gave it me when I started and I made sure to take good care of it... but remember to take care of all you pokemon too." She'd say warningly with a ghost of a smile as his eyes lit up and he slowly took the hat and put it on top of his head looking far to much like his father for his own good.

"Thanks...Mist... I promise I'll take good care of it." He'd say to her then turned too look to his father. With determination burning bright in his eyes. "You can count on it."

"Glad to her it son." Said Ash with a smile as he looked to his daughter and son to be son in a laugh with a smile. "You two go on home and bring Tanner with you. You Mom and I need to stay a little longer." He'd say with a soft smile earning a nod from the young adults.

"Sure thing Daddy... take all the time you need." She'd say reverting to her childish name for him briefly. "Come on Little Brother, lets go home and I'll make Adrian here cook us all dinner..." She'd say with a little embarrassment.

"Honestly... how can you be so terrible at cooking Mist? When we were still traveling I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that it's impossible, you'd have probably burnt cereal." Laughed Adrian. Earning a smack in the back of the head from his blushing bride to be.

Ash just laughed nervously as it seemed his daughter also inherited his inability to cook when he was younger, luckily he did learn. As the three left, Ash looked to his Misty and smiled and saw her smiling back sweetly as she took his hand and they stood before Mays grave.

"Hey May... umm I know Mist said it's been a while, but well... it's been a lot longer for you and I... Not since that day you wanted to talk to me... I just wanted you to know that I've done what you said I've taken care of our little girl and she's grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... and the man she's fallen for... You'd like him... he's a good man, you don't have to worry about Mist anymore... I've also taken care of Misty like you said... I'd like to think she's happy." He'd say with a smile as he looked to his wife and received a nod and smile from her. May... this is also the last time I'll be coming here to talk... I'll come here only when Mist or Misty wants to... I hope you'll understand May..." He'd say reaching out to touch the head stone smiling. "Sweet dreams May." He'd back away ready to leave but felt Misty staying still and looked back curiously to see her smiling at him.

"You're not the only one who has some things to say dear... But I'd like to have my time with her alone so you go on and wait at the gate for me." She'd say with a smile as she let go of his hand.

He smiled back and nodded at her as he made to wait for her at the gate to the cemetery. "Alright Misty, take your time."

Misty smiled as he walked off and looked back to the grave of the woman she spent so much time hating now felt nothing a feeling of gratefulness as she knelt down to the grave. "Hi May, we never really talked except for when we met all those years ago in Hoenn... To be honest when I met you I was scared... I saw how you looked at Ash... I had figured out my feelings when we got back from Johto... But then you backed off... I don't know if you saw the love I have for him or something... but it made me feel a little more secure." She grew quiet for a moment as she thought back on that time. "Then I didn't see him for years except for when he was on t.v. He finally come back and you were with him... I was so harsh on you and you were just trying to keep the situation calm...but I lashed out at you... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted and thank you for taking care of him for as long as you did, thank you for giving him his daughter. I hope that you approve of the kind of Mom I was for her. Anyway... that's all I wanted to say... Good bye May...I'm sure we'll meet again in some way." She'd say with a smile as she stood and walked off to meet her husband at the gate.

He waited patiently for her and smiled when she stood next to him, and took her hand as they walked to the large home they all lived in for the time being. "Good talk Misty?" He'd ask with a smile.

"You could say that... I just had some things I needed to get off my chest." She'd say as a devious little smirk formed on her lips as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "But I have something _you _can take off my tonight hon." She say with a hint of lust in her voice. Ash just grinned at her having gotten used to her when she wanted to tease him years.

"With pleasure, my sexy little red head." He'd say as he stopped pulled her in front of him and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss that oddly enough caught Misty off guard, thought she quickly melted into it and kissed him back with full passion. Braking the kiss after a moment both of them panting.

Misty giggled as they started walking again and held onto his arms as she seemed to absolutely glow from the simplicity of his kiss. "Almost ten years and you still take my breath away..." She'd say dreamily.

"What can I say, you've given me plenty of practice." He'd say earning a little blush from Misty.

"Well you'll get plenty more dear..." She'd say with a smile as she looked up at the man who she loved most in the world. "I love you Ash...So...so much..."

Ash smiled to her lovingly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you to Misty, more then you'll ever know.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I know some of you must have lost faith in me at some points but I hope that the rest you all still enjoyed it any way. thank you all for supporting me thought this story and simply so you know, I already have a sequal for this in mind, based off of Mists life during her journey. Can't say when that will happen but know that it will. Until then I'd like to know what you all think I should work on next from my list. please leav in reviews and when I've got enough I'll make one last update on this story so you all know.**

**This story was inspired by MasteringAMuggleLife, and their Story, "The Hat".**


	8. Final Update

Alright everyone, I've probably kept you all waiting long enough. I'll let you know that I've got a few stories ready to be started, but I only like to focus on one at a time. So I'll let you choose which story I start on. I have a new pole posted and want you all to vote. I'll give two or three weeks before I close to pole.

I would also like to thank all my readers for your wonderful support on this story. I'll be honest and say when I started it I thought it wasn't going to go very far. I actually thought I'd get more out of my other story and it's eventual sequel. I am glad you all proved me wrong. And am proud of the work of done with it.

So again my new friends and loyal reader thank you for your outstanding support I hope you'll all be with me in my future stories. Make sure you get your votes in.

See you all again soon. Yours truly, FireStorm92, formerly WhiteLotus20


End file.
